La Búsqueda de los Fragmentos
by AgusRyo
Summary: Después de Nirai Kanai comienza una nueva aventura. Watanuki advierte a Syaoran que un nuevo peligro acecha, un nuevo villano se mueve en las sombras pero al mismo tiempo podría significar una esperanza para el deseo de Syaoran de recuperar a los clones. Que tiene que ver Clow en todo eso? Nuevos personajes, nuevos mundos y visitas a los lugares que ya conocemos.
1. Capitulo 1: Takamagura

**Disclaimer: Tsubasa Chronicles y todos sus personajes son obra original del grupo CLAMP. Esta historia es sin fines de lucro, con interés creativo y para entretener al fandom.**

 **Nota de Autor: El Rated ira cambiando conforme avance la historia. Al igual que ocurrio con Tsubasa, la idea es que se ponga mas oscura y madura conforme se desarrolle la tama.**

 **La Búsqueda de los Fragmentos**

 _Capítulo 1: La isla de los Guardianes_

 _En un mundo extraño y sombrío, un hombre de cabello negro y lentes observa con atención a través de un misterioso portal. El grupo de viajeros, sin sospechar que están siendo espiados avanzan confiados a la siguiente aventura._

Nirai Kanai había quedado atrás y ya tenían el rumbo fijo en una nueva dimensión. La visita de Fuuma los dejo con muchas expectativas y en el caso de Kurogane con un brazo nuevo que se moría por estrenar en combate.

-Aquí tienes muchacho—dijo el robusto hombre de la tienda, mientras dejaba caer el saco de harina sobre el mostrador, junto con los demás productos— ¿Se te ofrece algo más?

Syaoran repaso nuevamente las cosas nombradas en la lista, asegurándose de no pasar por alto nada del encargo.

-Eso es todo—respondió y finalmente saco de su bolsillo un amuleto con un símbolo en su centro, el cual mostro ante el vendedor—Cárguelo a la cuenta.

El hombre de poblado mostacho indago con una mirada inquisidora al extraño grupo que visitaba su tienda esa mañana. Un sujeto de cabello negro y mirada temible, uno rubio de expresión despreocupada y para finalizar, el mocoso de cabello castaño que llevaba en la cabeza un conejo blanco.

-¿Acaso son miembros del clan Ryo?—dijo mientras evaluaba la autenticidad de aquel amuleto.

-Diría que somos miembros honorarios temporales—comento Fye con total normalidad, pese a que el dueño de la tienda seguía con aquella expresión de poco amigos.

-Mejor para ustedes—respondió pero finalmente acepto su pago. Kurogane se acercó al mostrador y tomo el saco de harina para cargarlo sobre su hombro. Syaoran y Fye se repartieron el resto de las cosas.

Había pasado ya tres días desde que abandonaron Niran Kanai para llegar a Takamagura. La isla de los guardianes, como la llamaban los lugareños. Se trataba de una ciudad construida entre las colinas de una gran isla. Rodeados por una frondosa selva, hogar de numerosas formas de vida salvaje, los habitantes de Takamagura convivían con la magia y la naturaleza.

Ni bien llegados tuvieron la buena fortuna de conocer al clan Ryo, una familia que rápidamente les dio la bienvenida y los acogió en su hogar. Ropa limpia, buena comida y un lugar donde dormir, todo a cambio de hacer algunas tareas. Por eso aquella mañana se encontraban de compras en el pueblo.

\- Creo que ya hemos conseguido todo lo de la lista de Amane-san—comento Syaoran a sus compañeros.

-En ese caso, será mejor que regresemos—agrego Kurogane y los demás estuvieron de acuerdo. Comenzaron a caminar colina abajo por pequeñas y adoquinadas calles. Desde esa altura, podían ver la costa y el mar brillante por el sol del atardecer.

-Es un lugar muy hermoso no crees?—comento Fye y Syaoran no pudo más que asentir en señal de acuerdo.

-Apuren el paso, que nos están esperando—insistió el moreno

-Nee, Kurogane está haciendo los mandados de muy buen humor verdad?—Mokona hizo aquel comentario en voz alta.

-Se nota que quiere regresar a casa para beber—agrego Fye y ambos rieron en complicidad, de nada sirvió que el moreno les lanzara una mirada de advertencia por encima de su hombro. Ciertamente, Kurogane había encontrado en Amane una compañera de bebida. La mujer tenía buen estomago para el alcohol y como su marido no compartía su emoción por el trago, aprovechaba la presencia de su huésped para invitarlo a beber. Cualquier ocasión y cualquier excusa era razón más que suficiente.

-Syaoran!—escucharon alguien que los llamaba. Un muchacho de cabello castaño alborotado y sonrisa alegre se acercó corriendo. Llevaba sobre su hombro un pequeño dragón negro que movía la cola emocionado.

-Ryu—saludo el muchacho a uno de los hermanos Ryo. Ryu era el hijo del medio y el primer varón. El más enérgico de los tres, travieso y efusivo. El y su hermano Moses tenían más o menos la misma edad de Syaoran, motivo por el cual se emocionaban de tenerlo como visita. A pesar de los pocos días que llevaban allí, lo consideraban un amigo y siempre que tenían la oportunidad lo invitaban para divertirse y hacer cosas juntos. -¿Qué sucede?

-Mamá me dijo que los había mandado a comprar víveres—explico mientras intentaba recuperar el aire—Así que pensé en venir a darle una mano.

-Te lo agradezco, pero justo estábamos por regresar a casa—

-Mejor aún, así podemos hacer algo antes de la cena—

Llegaron frente a la casa de los Ryo cuando el sol terminaba de ocultarse pero al cielo seguía siendo de un azul claro. Un amplio jardín frontal rodeado por una cerca de metal daba paso a una construcción de dos pisos.

-Ya regresamos—anuncio Ryu mientras se dirigía con los demás a la cocina. Allí encontraron a su madre, su padre y su hermano.

-Bienvenidos—saludo la mujer con una sonrisa entusiasta mientras cortaba un par de verduras para la cena— ¿Cómo les fue? ¿Consiguieron todo?

En respuesta, Kurogane levanto sonriente y triunfal sobre su cabeza un enorme botellón de color ámbar con un asa de metal. Los ojos de Amane destellaron de emoción.

-¡Excelente!—Felicitó chocando sus palmas emocionada—Pero trae un par de vasos, hay que probarlo y ver que este en buen estado.

-Antes que empiecen a empinar el codo cariño –interrumpió Bakura y se dirigió al moreno— ¿Me ayudas con la mesa?

-¿Vamos a cenar en el jardín?—pregunto Ryu viendo como sacaban la mesa por la puerta que daba al patio trasero.

-Así es. Hoy Yakumo viene a cenar—explicó mientras retomaba la tarea de hacer la cena.

-¿Le ayudo con eso?—se ofreció Fye y la mujer accedió encantada.

\- ¿Quién es Yakumo?—pregunto Syaoran mientras ayudaba a Ryu y Moses a llevar los platos y cubiertos hasta la mesa.

-El maestro de mi hermana—

-¿El que la entrena para rendir su prueba?—

-El mismo—respondió—Pero además es un amigo de la familia.

En cosa de unos minutos tuvieron la cena lista sobre la mesa, justo a tiempo para la llegada del invitado.

-Estamos en casa—anuncio Stella, la mayor de los tres hermanos. A diferencia de los varones, ella se parecía mucho físicamente a su madre, solo que con los ojos y el cabello de Bakura

-Bienvenida hija—su madre la recibió con un fuerte abrazo que no dudo en corresponder por más de que se encontrara sin fuerzas. Era habitual en esos días verla llegar a la hora de la cena completamente desecha después de un día de intenso entrenamiento.

-Gracias por invitarme a cenar—dijo Yakumo, un hombre alto de mirada dura pero serena.

-No hay de que, ya nos tocaba viejo amigo—insistió Bakura divertido— ¿Qué tal el entrenamiento?

-Bien supongo—respondió su hija

-Todavía deja mucho que desear—contradijo severamente sin importarle que a Stella le dolieran cada una de sus palabras.

-Tranquila cariño, pronto lo harás bien—tanto su padre como su madre le dedicaron una mirada llena de amor y confianza. Aun así no consiguieron levantar su ánimo.

\- Tienes que esforzarte más si pretendes pasar la prueba y convertirte en un guardián—

-Si me estoy esforzando! Hago lo mejor que puedo—

-Estoy segura de que así es amor—aplaco su madre—Esforzarse es importante, pero también saber cuándo descansar y reponer energías. Por eso, relajémonos un poco y disfrutemos de la cena.

Stella tomo asiento en la mesa mientras comenzaban a pasar los platos con comida. Ubicada al lado de Ryu y frente a Fye y Syaoran.

-¿Qué tal su día chicos?—pregunto a los invitados.

-Interesante. Hoy recorrimos gran parte del centro—

-La gente aquí es muy amable, aunque ese sujeto de la tienda de víveres no tanto—agrego Mokona

-¿Un sujeto robusto con bigote de cepillo?—pregunto Amane a lo que los viajeros asintieron—El tosco Neigall. No es carismático con nadie pero, ¿qué les dijo?

-Nada en particular, solo que desconfiaba que fuéramos de parte del clan Ryo—explico Syaoran—Creo que esperaba pago en monedas.

-No le hagan caso, es un tonto—aseguro Bakura mientras buscaba entre las cosas de su bolsillo un amuleto idéntico al que tenían Syaoran—Cada clan en Takamagura tiene su propio símbolo, es algo que se otorga a sus miembros y es imposible de falsificar. Porque además de funcionar como un medio de pago a crédito, otorga protección a su portador. Todo el clan se mantiene unido a través de estos amuletos.

-Dudo que en otra tienda les hagan el mismo problema, pero si llega a suceder no duden en avisarnos. Haremos algo al respecto—Syaoran asintió agradecido por la hospitalidad de la pareja.

El ruido de un golpe seco contra la mesa los tomo a todos por sorpresa. Stella había caído de cara, profundamente dormida.

-Vaya…-murmuro Yakumo

-Realmente se está esforzando mucho—comento Bakura mirando a su mujer.

Stella despertó solo para encontrase acostada sobre su cama. Según ella, había cerrado los ojos cinco minutos para descansar la vista pero al parecer fue mucho más que eso. No sabía a ciencia cierta qué hora era. Cuando abandono su cuarto para ir a la cocina, toda la casa estaba a oscuras y en silencio. Seguramente todos dormían apacibles en sus camas.

Tenía un hambre feroz ahora que había conseguido descansar un poco. Esperaba encontrar algo que comer en el refrigerador. Entro a la cocina y se sorprendió de escuchar risas amortiguadas en el jardín. Junto un par de bocadillos y estaba por regresar a su cuarto pero la curiosidad pudo más y termino por salir al patio. Allí descubrió a Syaoran y compañía sentados bajo un cerezo, bebiendo tranquilamente a la luz de la luna.

-Lo siento, ¿te despertamos?—pregunto Syaoran

-No descuida, fue el hambre en realidad—dijo con sinceridad – ¿Qué estaban haciendo?

-Pues, la noche está muy linda y el cerezo nos trae recuerdos—comento Fye con nostalgia—Así que se nos ocurrió sentarnos un rato a beber. ¿Quieres unirte?

-Yo…no lo sé, debería ir a descansar para seguir mañana temprano con mis practicas—mentía, en el fondo moría de ganas de poder pasar un buen rato como hace tiempo no se lo permitía. Pero cuando pensaba en su examen y en Yakumo, sentía que estaba en falta. Antes de poder seguir dando pretextos, Kurogane le tendió un vaso con sake.

-Ten –dijo de forma contundente—preocuparte todo el tiempo por aquello que tienes que hacer no te hará hacerlo mejor.

\- Bien dicho Kuro-pon, relajarse también es importante!—

-A quién diablos llamas Kuropon?—

-Kuropon o Kuropin?—canturreo Mokona para echar más leña al fuego. Pero al final, gracias a toda esa escena Stella rio divertida y termino por aceptar la invitación. Tomo asiento junto a los viajeros y estuvieron un rato bebiendo.

\- Stella-san, ¿qué clase de prueba debes pasar para convertirte en un guardián?-

-No sabría decirte, cambia cada año. Pero siempre comienza con una batalla entre los aspirantes, para ver el nivel de cada uno –

-¿Por qué es tan importante convertirse en guardián? Tengo entendido que no es obligación hacerlo—

-Cierto, todos en Takamagura nacen con habilidades mágicas pero solo los que presenten la prueba pueden llamarse a sí mismo Guardianes. El titulo da honor al clan y trae sus beneficios, por ejemplo solo un guardián puede aspirar a un puesto en el consejo. Pero también tiene sus obligaciones, se supone que cada uno tiene una misión especial –explico Stella mientras miraba la luna reflejarse en la bebida de su vaso

—Mamá y papá, ambos son guardianes. Cuando se conocieron y enamoraron, sus familias no estaban de acuerdo porque no se llevaban bien entre sí. A ellos no les importo, y decidieron casarse y formar el clan Ryo, independiente de sus familias de origen. No lleva mucho de eso y todavía no somos tan conocidos y por eso a veces sufrimos un poco el desdén de los otros clanes.

-Por eso quieres convertirte en guardián, para traer honor a tu familia—pregunto Kurogane.

-No—respondió extrañamente—siendo sincera, quisiera no tener que rendir este examen. Pero es la única forma de mostrarles a todos que puedo controlar mis poderes.

Syaoran no entendía muy bien a que se refería con eso, sin embargo antes de poder preguntar recibieron una repentina visita.

-Mekyo!—exclamó Mokona abriendo sus ojos y de la gema roja en su frente se proyectó un portal. Watanuki los observaba desde el otro lado con una sonrisa amable.

-Buenas noches—saludo con su tranquilidad característica. –Disculpen la interrupción repentina

\- Kimihiro, que sorpresa—

-¿Quién ese ese?—pregunto Stella en voz baja a Fye.

-El dueño de una tienda que concede deseos—explico y ella le miro sorprendida.

-¿Concede deseos? ¿Así como así?—

-No, más bien a cambio de un pago que sea igual al valor de tu deseo—

-Sí, pero es más razonable que la anterior dueña—agrego Kurogane con un murmullo que era más para sí mismo.

-¿Sucedió algo? ¿A qué se debe tu llamado?—pregunto Syaoran. Podía deducir por la mirada preocupada del muchacho que se trataba de algo serio.

-No es algo que sucedió, más bien es algo que puede llegar a pasar. Una advertencia—dijo de forma ambigua—Syaoran, últimamente han estado sucediendo cosas extrañas y aun no puedo entender su significado. El mundo espiritual está inquieto y además…tuve un sueño.

-¿Qué clase de sueño?—

-No era un sueño ordinario, pero tampoco podía moverme libremente en el pese a mi habilidad—continuó—Pero en el vi algo que llamó mi atención. Un símbolo, las alas de un murciélago…como las de ese sujeto.

-¿Te refieres…a Fei Wong Reed?—

Stella vio asentir al extraño y enseguida noto como el ambiente se ponía tenso. Esta vez no se animó a preguntar nada a nadie porque los tres muchachos tenían una mirada sombría.

-¿Estás diciendo que sigue vivo?—quiso saber Kurogane

-De momento no puedo estar seguro de nada. Solo decirles que sería prudente mantener los ojos abiertos—prosiguió con más calma- Como siempre sucederá lo inevitable, pero mejor si no los toma por sorpresa. Aun así, me gustaría que me informaran de cualquier suceso extraño que les ocurra durante el viaje. Quizás, juntos podamos armar este rompecabezas.

-Entiendo, cuenta con nosotros Kimihiro— Watanuki asintió de nuevo, esta vez con una sonrisa tranquila. En ese momento, reparo por primera vez en la joven sentada entre los chicos.

-Lo siento, aparecí de la nada y sin presentarme—dijo educadamente—Soy Watanuki Kimihiro, gusto en conocerte.

-Stella Ryo, el placer es mío—respondió, tras intercambiar saludos Watanuki termino por despedirse.

\- Eso es todo, los dejo seguir disfrutando de una hermosa noche de verano. Hasta la próxima—

Mokona dio por finalizada la conexión y la imagen de Watanuki se desvaneció, no así el ambiente de tensión pues seguía bien instalado entre los viajeros.

-Disculpen que pregunte pero…¿quién es ese tal Fei Gong?—

\- Fei Wong…veras, es una larga historia—dijo Fye pensando cómo responder—Podríamos decir, que se trata de un sujeto muy peligroso que arruino cientos de vidas solo para hacer realidad un deseo que era imposible.

-¿Y está muerto?—

-Supuestamente, pero para empezar no era del todo humano así que no sabemos-

-Si Kimihiro nos advirtió al respecto será mejor tener cuidado—

…

-Buenos días!—saludo Ryu aquella mañana con su habitual buen humor. Todavía era temprano, aun así en la cocina se encontró con los viajeros, Stella y su padre quien preparaba el desayuno.

-Buenos días Ryu—saludaron los demás y mientras tomaba asiento se percató que su hermana estaba más callada de lo habitual, pálida, con expresión de haber sido condenada a la horca.

-¿Qué sucede contigo?—pregunto pero entonces cayo en cuenta que día era aquel—Ahh…es hoy es tu prueba. ¿Estás nerviosa?

Stella dirigió a su hermano una mirada de obviedad y se limitó a asentir en silencio.

-Lo harás bien hija, tranquila—

-Si, tienes que ponerle cabeza fría. Si quieres te ayudo—Ryo mojo su dedo índice con saliva y sin previo aviso lo introdujo en el oído derecho de su hermana.

-Qué asco! RYU! Date por muerto!—ambos hermanos salieron a las corridas, justo cuando su madre entraba a la cocina.

-Por dios, no podrían esperar hasta después del desayuno—comento cansada. Tras saludar a los demás tomo asiento mientras recibía una taza de té de parte de su marido. – ¿Qué tal muchachos? ¿Tienen planes para hoy o vendrán a ver las pruebas?

-Pensé que era algo solo para aprendices—

-Oh no, el examen se lleva a cabo en la arena del consejo—explicó mientras tomaba un pequeño sorbo de su té—Cualquiera puede acercarse a ver, de hecho aquí se lo toman como una especie de festival. Habrá puestos de comida, bebida y gente vendiendo cosas.

-Suena interesante-

Así, un par de horas más tarde, Syaoran, Kurogane y Fye junto a Mokona y el resto de la familia Ryo se encontraban a los pies de un enorme coliseo de piedra. Yakumo ya los esperaba en la entrada.

-Bien cariño, aquí nos separamos—dijo Bakura a su hija quien parecía al borde del colapso mental. El pálido de su rostro fue reemplazado por un verde enfermizo, sus manos temblaban y parecía que si abría la boca para decir algo moriría en ese mismo instante—Tranquila, todo saldrá bien.

-Solo ve allí y da tu mejor esfuerzo, así sea cual sea el resultado estarás satisfecha contigo misma—agregó su madre tras darle un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la frente.

-Stella, recuerda, ante todo…control—dijo su maestro con seriedad. Ella asintió y tras despedirse de los demás se marchó por uno de los pasillos internos. Los demás subieron unas empinadas escaleras que llevaban a las tribunas de pisos superiores. Cuando encontraron una fila en la que cupieran todos, se acomodaron en los asientos.

-¡¿Ya están bebiendo?!—exclamó el hombre al ver que tanto su mujer, el ninja y el mago lo primero que habían asegurado era un vaso de alcohol que ofrecían los vendedores. –¡Todavía no es ni mediodía!

-Vamos, para esto no hay horario—respondió Amane sin perderé la calma.

-Además, que es un evento sin algo bueno que beber—acoto Fye con una sonrisa llena de emoción.

-¡Brindo por eso!—

-¡Salud!— exclamaron mientras chocaban los vasos. Bakura no pudo más que dejar caer la cabeza entre los brazos suspirando resignado. Syaoran que comprendía ese sentimiento se animó a darle un par de palmadas sobre su espalda a modo de consuelo.

La prueba comenzó después de una pequeña ceremonia de apertura, donde los miembros más antiguos del consejo dieron un discurso sobre la importancia de los guardianes y que se esperaba de la nueva generación. Finalizado el protocolo, tal como Stella les había comentado, las pruebas comenzarían con una batalla uno contra uno entre todos los aspirantes. Los oponentes fueron sorteados en el momento.

Syaoran disfrutaba mucho ver esos combates, en especial porque le interesaba la magia que utilizaban en ese mundo. Todos los aprendices se especializaban en un tipo de arma y en un tipo de magia elemental. Así claro estaban todos los elementos comunes como el agua, la tierra y el aire, pero se asombró de ver otros elementos un tanto más extraños, como la niebla o las sombras. Además, algunos hechiceros peleaban junto a una criatura y estas también variaban. Desde gatos o perros salvajes hasta cosas más exóticas como serpientes con alas y dragones como el que Ryu solía llevar al hombro.

-¿Por qué pelean junto a esas criaturas?—pregunto a Bakura

-Los llamamos familiares—explico—En Takamagura convivimos mucho con la naturaleza, pelear junto a un familiar puede incrementar tus poderes. Pero es algo complicado, solo funciona si entre ambos obtienen lo que se llama _"sincronización"_ que permite a la magia de ambos actuar como una sola. Sino, el resultado será que una de las dos se debilitara y la otra se saldrá de control.

-Sabe, me hace acordar a un mundo llamado Hanshin—comento Fye—Allí todas las personas tenían un espíritu que los acompañaba.

-Ya veo, aquí es parecido. La ventaja de tener un familiar es que no solo la magia se comparte. Las almas sincronizan y la fuerza vital se vuelve una sola. Y como la mayoría de las criaturas aquí vive varios cientos de años, eso prolongaría tu vida. –explico Amane—Pero por el contrario, si alguno de los dos es lastimado el otro también lo siente. Por eso la mayoría se lo piensa dos veces antes de optar por un familiar.

-Miren, es el turno de Stella—exclamo Moses señalando a la arena. En efecto, su hermana estaba allí junto a un muchacho de cabello marrón cenizas.

Stella respiro profundo intentando calmarse y concentrarse en lo que tenía que hacer. A su lado, su oponente la miraba de reojo con una sonrisa burlona.

-No puedo creer que te hayan dejado participar—comentó Raiko en voz lo suficientemente baja como para no ser oído por el árbitro. –Stella, tu siempre causas problemas donde quiera que vayas.

Aunque internamente moría de ganas de mandarlo al demonio, era consciente de que no debía caer en su juego de provocación. Solo esperaba desconcentrarla para que la batalla fuese más sencilla.

Uno de los jueces dio las últimas indicaciones sobre lo que estaba o no permitido, el combate era por tiempo y solo servía como una muestra de habilidades, no era eliminatorio. Tras darse la mano con su rival, ambos tomaron lugar en los extremos opuestos del campo.

Stella fue la primera en actuar, con un movimiento de su brazo hizo aparecer una larga y afilada guadaña envuelta en un halo de fuego. En el otro extremo, Raikou haciendo algo parecido obtuvo una espada de la cual saltaban pequeñas chispas de color blanco azulado.

-Mira cariño, empuña la guadaña igualita a ti—comento Amane con emoción al ver a su hija.

-Esa es mi niña—respondió su padre con orgullo.

Raiko embistió con la muchacha con una espada cargada de electricidad. Stella bloqueo utilizando el mango de la guadaña a modo de barrera y empujo a su oponente a un costado para liberarse. Casi de inmediato devolvió el ataque con una ráfaga de fuego. Consiguió golpear a Raiko pero no con la suficiente fuerza de modo que no resulto lastimado.

-Están muy parejos—comento Kurogane, experto en analizar batallas—Al menos en técnicas de pelea.

-Considerando que el fuego y el rayo son elementos muy parecidos, esta pelea debería serlo—agregó Fye y de reojo miro a Yakumo, quien hasta el momento no había dicho nada. Le extraño que lejos de estar concentrado en la pelea, parecía más interesado en el reloj que marcaba cuanto tiempo les quedaba a los competidores.

-Eres patética Stella—se mofo el muchacho cuando después de hacer caer tres rayos del cielo, consiguió atinarle a la muchacha justo con el ultimo. Había quedado paralizada de cara al suelo y aprovecho la oportunidad para continuar con sus provocaciones—Tú y tu clan son una vergüenza, mejor ríndete y dale lugar a alguien que lo merezca.

Stella temblaba pero ahora era de rabia, sabía que tenía que mantener la cabeza fría y sin embargo estaba en blanco. No había nada salvo Raiko, el idiota de Raiko y sus comentarios hirientes. Raiko y esa sonrisa burlona que deseaba borrar a golpes. Raiko y su mirada de desdén.

Sin saber bien como, consiguió romper aquellos círculos de azul eléctrico que la mantenían cautiva. Se levantó hecha una furia, con la vista clavada en su objetivo. Ese muchacho ridículo, lo haría pagar por todos sus comentario. Alzo la guadaña sobre sus hombros, como si estuviera por batear.

-¡No uses ese ataque!—advirtió Yakumo desde la tribuna cuando vio las intenciones de su alumna, sin embargo fue demasiado tarde. Stella abanico con todas sus fuerzas y un haz de fuego salió despedido en dirección a Raiko. Este se sorprendió, primero porque los ataques en área estaban prohibidos pero además, el haz de fuego debía ser de unos seis metros de largo.

No tuvo más opción que tirarse cuerpo a tierra lo más que pudiese y que el ataque pasara por encima. Lo hizo y termino impactando contra los pilares que sostenían las gradas. Un corte limpio, por unos segundos todos contuvieron la respiración, en el mejor de los casos la columna seguiría intacta. Sin embargo, poco a poco comenzó a deslizarse y la estructura empezó a temblar. Los gritos y el caos no se hicieron esperar.

-Rayos, hay que hacer algo antes que se venga abajo—dijo Amane mientras se ponía de pie rápidamente. Ellos estaban en el primer piso y quedarían aplastados pero además, la gente en el segundo también se vería afectada al desmoronarse el suelo bajo sus pies. Invocando magia de viento consiguió mantener unido el espacio entre dos pilares, gracias a un colchón de aire.

Fye utilizo su magia para mantener juntos un par de pilares y Syaoran se sumó utilizando la misma estrategia de Amane. Un poco más alejado, Yakumo conseguía de alguna manera sostener también la estructura gracias a sus poderes.

-¡Hay que sacar a todos de aquí!—Bakura y los demás comenzaron a ayudar a las personas a encontrar la salida, junto con otros miembros de la organización.

-¿Cómo haremos para salir nosotros sin que esto se nos caiga encima?—pregunto Fye mientras la gente salía a las corridas.

-Descuida, ya lo tengo resuelto—aseguro Amane con envidiable calma a pesar de la situación.

Afortunadamente la evacuación se completó mucho antes de que comenzaran a sentir cansadora la tarea de mantener la estructura. Ya no se veía que quedara nadie y Syaoran comenzó a preguntarse lo mismo que su amigo. ¿Cómo le harían para salir de allí todos juntos sin que el techo se desplomara? Antes de que pudiera preguntar cuál era el plan, bajo sus pies se abrió un circulo negro y como si de un pozo se tratase cayo a través de él.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se encontró tirado en el suelo de tierra a las afueras de la arena. Se incorporó justo para ver como los mismos círculos se abrían en el aire y de estos caían Fye, Amane y Yakumo.

-Están todos bien?—pregunto su marido mientras le tendía una mano.

-Si, descuida—respondió acomodando su ropa y le dirigió una mirada a su hijo—Gracias Ryu.

-Los demás pudieron salir a salvo?—pregunto Syaoran

-Eso parece, según dijeron no falta nadie y solo hay heridos menores que se lastimaron al salir de forma descontrolada—

…

Stella estaba sentada debajo de un árbol, desde aquella colina podía ver el ocaso perderse entre la espesura de la selva. Abrazaba sus rodillas con fuerza mientras pensaba, recordar lo sucedido le provocaba una angustia que la obligaba a ocultar su rostro entre las piernas.

Sintió el crujir de las hojas en el piso, señal de que alguien se acercaba. Levanto la vista y se sorprendió mucho de ver a su padre.

-Así que aquí te escondes—dijo con una sonrisa amable. A continuación se dejó caer sentado al lado de la chica.

-¿Cómo me encontraste?—

-No sería tu padre si no supiera donde buscarte—respondió entretenido, pero al ver el abatimiento de su hija se puso más serio—Te alegrara saber que al final, no hubo ningún herido.

No respondió, aunque ciertamente era un alivio oír eso, nada cambiaba la gravedad de lo sucedido.

-¿Tuviste problemas con el consejo?—

-Me regañaron un poco—comento como si nada—Pero al final les dije que ese viejo edificio se caía solo a pedazos. Desde hace rato que le falta una remodelación, tu solo aceleraste el proceso.

-No es divertido papá…de nuevo perdí el control—Bakura podía sentir la frustración en las palabras de su hija así que la rodeó en un fuerte abrazo consolador—Si siempre va a ser así, yo ya no quiero tener este poder.

-Es una parte de ti hija, no puedes renegar de eso—explico tiernamente—Y aun así, aunque forme parte tuya, no te define completamente. Todavía puedes ser mucho más.

-Tengo miedo papa…-

-Lo sé, pero confía en mi—aseguro mirando a su hija a los ojos fijamente con convencimiento—Todo se va a solucionar.

Stella regreso a casa con su padre justo cuando el cielo se volvía oscuro. Fue recibida con una cálida bienvenida por parte de su madre y sus hermanos.

-Descuida hija, lo harás mejor la próxima—aseguro Amane mientras disfrutaban una abundante cena a modo de consolación.

-Digan lo que digan, el tuyo fue el mejor espectáculo—acoto Fye con gracia. Ese comentario la hizo reír, aunque fuese un poco. Para ese entonces comenzaba a tomarse las cosas con más calma, aunque siguiera triste en el fondo.

La cena termino pero la reunión parecía querer extenderse un buen rato, especialmente cuando su madre saco una botella de licor especial y lo acompañaron con unos postres de naranja. Pero aunque agradecía la intención, Stella estaba cansada. Solo quería ir a su cama e intentar descansar.

-Con permiso, yo mejor me voy a la cama—

-De acuerdo cariño, que descanses—

-Mokona ira contigo—dijo la pequeña de color blanco dando un salto sobre su cabeza—Mokona dormirá contigo y así mañana te sentirás mejor.

-Jajaja, de acuerdo—respondió agradecida.

Tal y como le venía pasando esos últimos días, en cuanto apoyo la cabeza en la almohada concilio un sueño profundo. Sin embargo este no duro mucho. A eso de las tres de la madrugada, la muchacha se encontró desvelada mirando el techo de su habitación. La casa estaba en silencio, seguramente el pequeño festejo ya había terminado. Volteo a su lado y miro a Mokona dormir apaciblemente sobre la almohada. La pequeña murmuraba cosas en sueño.

Stella tenía una idea rondando en su cabeza, se preguntaba si valía la pena intentarlo. Al final, considerando que quedarse allí sentada sin hacer nada no solucionaría las cosas, se atrevió a tocar a Mokona intentando que despertara.

-Mokona….oye, Mokona—llamaba despacio, tampoco quería matarla de un susto. Pero al parecer, tenía un envidiable sueño pesado—Mokona, necesito hablar con ese sujeto.

Como si la hubiera oído, se puso de pie en el acto aunque sorprendentemente seguía dormida. Así y todo de su gema proyecto una imagen al aire , donde una vez más vio a ese extraño joven de gafas y ojos bi colores.

-Buenas noches—saludo con la misma tranquilidad que la vez anterior.

-Buenas noches…esto…¿no sé si me recuerda? –Dijo un poco tímida—Nos conocimos hace unos días.

-Si, tu eres…Stella-chan? Si mal no recuerdo—

-Si y usted…lo siento no recuerdo su nombre—

-Watanuki Kimihiro—

-Watanuki-kun me dijeron que tiene una tienda que concede deseos—

-Así es. Imagino que el motivo por el que estamos hablando ahora mismo es que tienes uno—dedujo mirando a la joven con atención.

-Sí. Realmente espero que usted pueda ayudarme—suplicó.

...

...

...


	2. Capitulo 2-1: Unira

**La búsqueda de los Fragmentos**

 _Capítulo 2: Unira, la Costa del Silencio_

Syaoran y sus compañeros habían despertado aquella mañana imaginando que sería un día como cualquiera. Todavía como huéspedes en la casa de la familia Ryo, habían planeado desayunar, ayudar con un par de tareas y luego pasear por el pueblo hasta el anochecer.

Sin embargo, mientras disfrutaban un té con exquisito pan casero, el pendiente de Mokona comenzó a brillar. Eso solo significaba una cosa, el próximo mundo estaba a la espera.

\- Espera! ¿En serio tienen que irse?— tanto Ryu como Moses estaban muy triste de tener que despedirse.

-Si, siento mucho que tengamos que irnos tan de prisa—se disculpó Syaoran quien junto a Fye y Kurogane ya se encontraban vestidos con sus ropas originales. –Me hubiera gustado ayudar primero con las tareas de hoy.

-Descuida muchacho—aseguro Bakura sin cuidado—Así son las cosas, que le vamos a hacer. Nos hizo felices tenerlos de visita. Ojala vuelvan pronto.

–¿Seguro que llevan todo verdad?—pregunto Amane. Amablemente les había preparado algo de comida y bebida para tener en caso de que en el próximo mundo no encontraran donde alojarse.

-Si, muchas gracias por su hospitalidad—respondió Fye mientras Kurogane se despedía también de la mujer.

-Espero que guarde algo de beber para la próxima vez que nos veamos—

-Por supuesto, sepan que siempre serán bienvenidos en nuestra casa—

-Despídame de Stella-chan por favor—pidió Syaoran.

-Lo haremos, siento mucho que se haya ido tan temprano—dijo Bakura. En efecto la joven había partido muy temprano tras un rápido desayuno. Seguramente con intenciones de visitar a su maestro.

-Hasta la próxima—saludo Mokona repartiendo besos a todos sus nuevos amigos.

-Cuídense mucho!—

Mokona abrió las alas y el círculo de Yuuko apareció en el aire. Pronto se vieron envueltos en aquel haz de luz que los transporto al interior de Mokona.

El viaje dentro de aquel portal interdimensional fue relativamente corto. Cuando menos se dieron cuenta Mokona los escupió y cayeron de cara al suelo. Pronto notaron el cambio, Takamagura había quedado lejos junto con su paisaje paradisíaco. Ahora se encontraban en una especie de parque, había un camino de ladrillos, arboles e incluso se veía un lago en las cercanías. Sin embargo, todo el lugar estaba cubierto de una densa niebla que dificultaba la visión. El cielo gris y nublado apenas dejaba pasar la luz del sol.

-Ouch!—escucharon una voz extrañamente familiar y los tres intercambiaron miradas de desconcierto, pues sabían que no pertenecía a ninguno de ellos. Voltearon casi al mismo tiempo solo para encontrase con una joven sentada en el suelo a unos pocos metros detrás de ellos.

-Stella-chan?—se cuestión Syaoran desconcertado, dudaba si se trataba de la misma joven de Takamagura o si acaso era su equivalente en ese mundo. Un rápido vistazo a sus ropas basto para confirmar que era la misma joven que conoció días atrás.

–Cómo es que…?-La pregunta quedo al aire cuando ella les dedico una sonrisa nerviosa.

Evidentemente había mucho de qué hablar y hacerlo a mitad de camino no era la opción más cómoda. Decidieron buscar un buen sitio para descansar y terminaron sentados en unas bancas de hierro pintadas de verde.

-Ya enana, cuenta—apuro Kurogane—¿Cómo es que llegaste hasta acá?

-Bueno, sucede que…pedí un deseo—confeso ante la mirada atónita de los jóvenes.

...

 _" –Mmm…ya veo—respondió Watanuki después de que ella contara sus motivos—Reniegas de tu magia, ¿cierto? ¿Acaso te gustaría que desapareciera?_

 _-Eso me haría muy feliz, pero creo que decepcionaría a mis padres si pidiera ese deseo—dijo un tanto abatida—Él dice que es parte de mí y que no debería renunciar a ello._

 _Para su desconcierto Watanuki se rió sin querer. Al ver la mirada de la joven un tanto ofendida, explico._

 _-Disculpa, no me río de ti—dijo recuperando la compostura—Solo que me recordaste un poco a mí mismo hace varios años atrás. En ese entonces habría dado lo que sea a cambio de perder mis poderes. Y ahora, todo lo que soy se los debo a ellos._

 _-Quizás, pero yo no puedo esperar tanto tiempo—_

 _-Entonces, ¿qué deseas?—_

 _-Quiero irme lejos, a donde no cause problemas a mi familia—suplico._

 _-¿No piensas volver a verlos nunca más?—preguntó con preocupación_

 _-Claro que me gustaría volver—se apresuró a decir—Pero solo si soy capaz de tener mi magia bajo control._

 _Watanuki sonrió como quien comprende una gran verdad._

 _-Si entiendo bien, tu deseo es viajar muy lejos hasta que aprendas a controlar tus poderes. Cierto?—_

 _-Así es. ¿Puedes cumplir ese deseo?—_

 _-Solo si pagas el precio. Tú objeto más preciado—"_

...

-¿Qué fue lo que entregaste?—pregunto Fye muy serio.

-Mi amuleto del clan Ryo—

-¿Pero eso no es lo que te conecta a tu familia?—pregunto Mokona. Stella asintió cabizbaja.

-Sí, pero es mejor así. De tenerlo seguro podrían hallarme fácilmente—

Syaoran no supo que responder, miro a sus amigos en busca de apoyo. Era una situación complicada. Bastaba ver la expresión de Kurogane para entender que él tampoco sabía cómo manejarla. La única esperanza era Fye, quien solía ser el más empático del grupo y también el mejor para dar consejos. Sin embargo, este reaccionó de la forma que menos imaginaban.

\- ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!—Increpó visiblemente molesto—¿En que estabas pensando? ¿Acaso saben siquiera que te fuiste?

-No, bueno... les deje una nota—confesó un tanto avergonzada—Si hubieran sabido habrían intentado impedirlo.

-Claro, porque es una locura! Lo que hiciste fue muy egoísta!—recalcó. Syaoran pensaba que pocas veces había visto a su amigo perder así la paciencia o actuar tan rudamente con alguien. —Tu familia te quiere, te cuida y te comprende. Y tú les das la espalda! Todo por qué? Por haber perdido una ridícula competencia.

\- Cállate, no sabes nada y no fue por eso- respondió Stella mirando al mago seriamente- Lo hice para protegerlos

-Lo hiciste para protegerte! No tenías motivos para abandonarlos! ¿Acaso te pusiste a pensar en cómo les afectara saber que te fuiste?—

-Cierra la boca! ¿Crees que porque has estado con nosotros un par de días ya lo sabes todo acerca de mi o mi familia? –Stella se había puesto de pie en el arrebato, encarando desafiante al sujeto que tenia en frente. Fye no retrocedió ni se inmuto ante su evidente enojo.

-Sé más de lo que crees y me basta con lo que vi—insistió- Te fuiste corriendo de tu casa solo porque las cosas no salieron como esperabas. No eres más que una chiquilla inmadura.

Stella apretó los puños y Syaoran contuvo la respiración temiendo que sucediera lo peor entre ambos pero al final, solo les dio la espalda y se apartó del grupo

-¿Sabes qué? No me interesa lo que piensen—dijo cortante—No quiero su aprobación y es más, no me interesa viajar con ustedes! Eso no es lo que pedí, solo quería irme de mi mundo. Si mis razones te parecen buenas o malas, es asunto tuyo! Adiós!

Stella estaba por marcharse cuando Kurogane la detuvo colocando la mano firme sobre su cabeza.

-Quieta ahí enana—ordenó pero sin levantar la voz.

-Suéltame, no tengo por qué estar con ustedes—se defendió mirando al moreno con el ceño fruncido.

-Si, deja que se marche. Es lo mejor que sabe hacer—acoto Fye sin importarle recibir otra mirada de odio por parte de la joven.

-Cállate—le espetó Kurogane de mala manera—Ya has convertido esto en algo personal.

Ambos cruzaron un par de miradas desafiantes pero al final Fye se encogió de hombros. Syaoran no podía creer lo que veía. Que Fye se dejara llevar por sus impulsos y que Kurogane fuera la voz de la razón. No era algo que se viera todos los días. El moreno se dirigió nuevamente a la muchacha

-En cuanto a ti enana, hazte cargo. Si tomaste una decisión ahora atente a las consecuencias—dijo seriamente—Quieras o no, viajaremos juntos. No sabes nada acerca de viajar por las dimensiones así que mejor cierras la boca y escucha con atención. ¿Entendido?

-Bien…-respondió a regañadientes. Aunque detestara admitirlo, el ninja tenia un buen punto.

-Lección número uno, si te alejas mucho de este bollo blanco ya no podrás comunicarte con nadie—

-¿En serio?—

-Si, Mokona funciona como una especie de traductor—Syaoran se animo a participar en la conversación ahora que el ambiente pareció calmarse un poco.

-Es una de mis 108 técnicas secretas—

-Como sea. Lección dos, no sabemos nada de este lugar –continuo el ninja—Podría ser peligroso, así que mantén los ojos abiertos.

-Sigo opinando que deberíamos regresarla a su mundo—insistió Fye como si nada.

-Pero nadie te pregunto idiota!—respondió la chica fuera de sus casillas.

-No creo que sea tan fácil Fye-san—señalo Syaoran—Si Watanuki-kun concedió su deseo, ella tiene prioridad por haberlo pedido primero. Aunque quieras regresarla, no lo permitirá.

-No discutiremos más el tema entendieron?—advirtió Kurogane muy seriamente- Al menos hasta que encontremos un lugar para pasar la noche. No quiero quedarme un minuto más en este maldito parque.

Nadie pudo discutir con esa lógica, así que con aquella tregua instalada temporalmente comenzaron la excursión por el nuevo mundo. Ni bien salieron del parque conectaron con una calle principal y sin tener muy en claro hacia dónde ir, simplemente se desplazaron a través de esta.

A medida que avanzaban no dejaban de pensar que aquel lugar se parecía mucho al reino de Jade, un lugar rodeado por un halo de misterio que les ponía los pelos de punta, aunque las construcciones fueran de un estilo mas moderno como solía ser Outo.

La niebla dificultaba la visión y había muy pocas personas en las calles. La mayoría los miraban de reojo y caminaban de prisa. Varias casas tenían puertas y ventanas tapiadas. Se respiraba un clima de inquietud en el ambiente.

-Este sitio es muy extraño—comento Mokona

-Mejor preguntemos a alguien por un sitio donde alojarnos—sugirió Syaoran.

A tan solo un par de cuadras podían ver una señora con un puesto en donde asaba castañas. Se trataba de una ancianita, cómodamente sentada en una pequeña butaca de madera, cuidando que su mercancía no se quemara mientras esperaba aburrida por algún cliente.

-Buenas tardes—saludaron amablemente. La mujer abrió los ojos como plato y tanteo buscando algo debajo de su mostrador. Para su sorpresa, saco una enorme escopeta con la que empezó a disparar sin recato.

-Señora! Qué diablos le pasa!—

-No se llevaran mi alma, malditos rastreros!—grito aterrada.

-Que está diciendo? Nosotros somos viajeros!—

-Alto! Alto! Señora Biggs por favor!—un hombre recién llegado logro aplacar a la mujer, mas allá de eso fue un alivio para los tres ver por fin una cara conocida. Sorata, los recibió con el mismo entusiasmo que presentaba en cualquiera de los mundos. – Señora, ya discutimos acerca de atacar a los extraños solo porque sí. Es malo para el turismo.

-Peor es que te dejen como un cascarón vacío!—se defendió mirando a Sorata con cara de pocos amigos.

-Cierto, pero tampoco podemos ir por ahí condenando a inocentes—insistió—Mejor deje que yo me haga cargo.

Sorata dejo de lado a la señora y encaro al grupo de recién llegados.

-Lo siento amigos, es que son tiempos difíciles. —se excusó—Así que son viajeros, díganme ya tienen donde quedarse?

-No, acabamos de llegar y no conocemos a nadie—

-En ese caso vengan conmigo. Mi bella esposa y yo administramos un hotel—

-Eso sería genial, pero tengo que advertirte que no tenemos dinero. Aunque si podemos hacer alguna tarea a cambio, estaremos encantados—

-Seguro, siempre hay cosas para hacer en el hotel—dijo pero luego muy serio agrego—Solo una advertencia. No te atrevas a tocar a mi amada esposa—esta última acotación solo iba dirigía al ninja moreno.

-¿Por qué siempre que veo a este bastardo me dice lo mismo?—refunfuño Kurogane en voz baja para que Sorata no escuchara. Mientras que Mokona y Fye se destornillaban de la risa.

Tal y como sospechaban, la bella esposa de Sorata no era otra sino Arashi. Ambos amablemente los ubicaron en una habitación amplia donde cabían los cuatro.

-Sepan disculpar a la señora Biggs – comento Arashi después de que su esposo contara en que circunstancias los había encontrado—Muchos en el pueblo están un poco paranoicos últimamente.

-La mujer dijo algo acerca de no dejarse robar el alma—dijo Fye—¿A que se refería?

-Pues…no quiero asustarlos. Como dije hay mucha paranoia de por medio—explico—Sucede que últimamente ha habido unos supuestos ataques. Las víctimas no sufren ningún daño físico pero permanecen en un estado catatónico o no sé bien como describirlo. Están vivos, pero no dan señales de sentir o pensar algo en concreto.

-Algunos piensan que se trata de una enfermedad, pero también ha surgido el rumor de que es una especie de merodeador nocturno el que ataca a las personas para robar sus almas. – Sorata vio a los jóvenes intercambiar miradas de preocupación, por eso se apuró en agregar—Pero como dije, solo son rumores y mucha exageración de la gente.

-Necesitaría que dos de ustedes busquen unos artículos de limpieza de la tienda—dijo Arashi cambiando el tema rápidamente mirando a Stella—No es muy lejos, tan solo un par de cuadras.

-Kuropin y yo nos encargaremos—

-Yo puedo ayudar—

-¿No crees que ya hiciste bastante por hoy?—respondió con una dura mirada que ella sostuvo desafiante, pero no dijo nada. Sorata acompaño a los muchachos a la puerta mientras le daba las indicaciones de que debían hacer.

-Idiota—murmuro cuando ambos se habían ido junto con Mokona.

-En cuanto a ustedes, que tal si me ayudan a tender las camas de las habitaciones de arriba?—

-Cuenta con nosotros—dijo Syaoran entusiasta.

Tendían las camas en medio de un silencio incomodo, Stella no dejaba de pensar en las palabras del mago y en la rabia que este le provocaba. Al mismo tiempo, era consciente de las miradas de reojo provenientes de Syaoran. Intuía que se moría por decir algo, pero al parecer no juntaba el coraje para hacerlo.

-Qué?—pregunto finalmente cuando la duda se volvió insoportable.

-Esto…no...yo solo—tartamudeo.

-¿Tú también vas a decirme que hice mal?—

-Descuida, no soy quien para hablar de las malas decisiones—dijo Syaoran con una sonrisa sincera—Muchas de mis elecciones pasadas causaron dolor a la gente que amo.

\- Se a que te refieres. Pienso que nunca se podrá hacer felices a todos –respondió pensativa- aunque eso no significa que haya querido lastimarlos a propósito

-Lo sé—aseguro amable—Y también estoy seguro que ellos entenderán, me refiero a tu familia.

Stella le dedico una mirada sorprendida, no podía creer la calma y la certeza con que decía aquellas cosas.

—Aunque tu decisión les haya traído tristeza, seguro que aún confían en que ti—continuo tranquilamente, había adquirido más seguridad para hablar con ella—Y no te preocupes, seguro que Kurogane-san y Fye-san también entenderán muy pronto.

-Lo veo difícil—

-Kurogane-san puede parecer muy severo, pero en el fondo se preocupa mucho por todos. Solo está cuidándote. –dijo con una sonrisa divertida, al parecer por algún recuerdo—En cuanto a Fye-san…el no suele ser así. Creo que solo le preocupa que cometas sus mismos errores.

-Tsk...Como podría, ni que nos conociéramos tanto—

-Lo sé, es solo la impresión que tengo—explico, aunque su propio rostro lucia pensativo y hasta preocupado—Aunque si estoy seguro que pronto se llevaran mejor.

-Si tú lo dices…-

...

...

-Kuroriin….¿estas seguro que sabes cómo leer ese mapa?—pregunto Mokona sobre su cabeza

-Por supuesto! ¿Por quien me tomas?—

-No lo sé…a veces eres medio…-

-¿Medio que?!—exigió saber con una mirada asesina.

-Ya, ya, tranquilos—calmo Fye—Hay que confiar en el gran cachorro, después de todo su mejor habilidad es rastrear cosas.

Mokona dio un salto hasta el hombro del mago y ambos comenzaron a reírse de su amigo, cómplice de aquellas bromas.

-Algún día les haré pagar por todas sus ridiculeces—el ninja gruño entre dientes mientras miraba de reojo a la feliz pareja de juegos—Ahora te haces el gracioso, pero hasta hace un rato estabas insoportable.

-¿Te refieres a mí?—pregunto desconcertado

-Quien más sino—continuo—

-Eh? Por qué? pregunto haciendo puchero—Pero si yo no te he hecho nada?

-Sabes a qué me refiero—

-Me dirás acaso que no te molesta—

-No realmente, pero es evidente que a ti si—

Fye no respondió de inmediato, continuo caminando con la vista al frente y los brazos cruzados detrás de su espalda, su expresión tampoco decía mucho pero parecía estar pensando.

-AAAAHHHGGG!—antes que pudieran decir algo, un horrible grito de terror hizo eco por las calles y llego hasta ellos.

-Alguien está en problemas!—sin pensarlo dos veces salieron corriendo en dirección al sonido. No podía ver muy lejos por la neblina pero de a poco divisaron unos pies tendidos en el suelo. Apuraron el paso y cuando llegaron descubrieron a la señora Biggs y a un muchacho joven de cabello rojizo, ambos aparentemente inconscientes.

-Parecen que solo están desmayados—dijo Fye tras agacharse para hacer una rápida evaluación—Que les habrá sucedido?

Poso su vista en el joven mientras intentaba deducir la escena. ¿Un robo quizás? Tal vez quisieron robar a la mujer y el muchacho por intentar defenderá fue golpeado también. Levanto la vista hacia su compañero esperando oír su opinión pero Kurogane le daba la espalda, había sacado la espada y miraba serio a los alrededores en posición de ataque.

-¿Qué sucede, Kuropon?—

\- Algo acecha…no estoy seguro de que se trata—comento sin perder la guardia—Si esta maldita niebla no fuera tan densa.

Una sombra se movió entre la espesura y de la nada salto hacia él. Kurogane logro frenar el ataque utilizando la katana, consiguiendo ver a su enemigo por una fracción de segundos. La extraña criatura parecía humana, a excepción de unas enormes alas blancas en su espalda que brotaban junto a unas prolongaciones que se retorcían como si fueran tentáculos. Los ojos almendrados completamente negros y en su boca redonda lucían dos hileras de afilados dientes como los de una piraña.

El impacto de la criatura revelo una fuerza descomunal aun así el moreno consiguió hacerle frente, quizás fue por ese motivo que esta decidió hacer marcha atrás de un salto para desaparecer de nuevo en las sombras.

-Kurorin! ¿Te encuentras bien?—pregunto Mokona preocupada después de ese terrible susto.

-¿Que rayos era esa cosa?—pregunto Fye poniéndose de pie junto a su amigo. Ninguno bajaba la guardia pese a que la sensación de ser acechados había desaparecido. Era probable que la criatura huyera pero nada aseguraba que no fuera a regresar con compañía.


	3. Capitulo 2-2

-¿Qué paso? ¿Se encuentran bien?—Sorata y Arashi se sorprendieron mucho cuando los vieron llegar cargando a la señora Biggs y al muchacho desconocido. Todavía estaban inconscientes y no habrían podido dejarlos tirados, considerando que su salud no parecía correr peligro decidieron ir directamente hasta el hotel.

Syaoran y Stella se habían acercado para ponerse al tanto de lo sucedido. Mientras sus amigos hablaban, el joven arqueólogo miraba de reojo a la pareja de casados. Quizás fueran ideas suyas pero podía jurar que ambos intercambiaban miradas nerviosas como si ocultaran algo.

-Así que en definitiva, fuimos atacado por un extraño monstruo—resumió Fye a modo de conclusión.

Hubo un silencio general, ahora podían estar seguros que cosas raras pasaban en aquel pueblo y no tenía nada que ver con la paranoia de una anciana.

-Sorata-san…¿hay algo que no nos hayan dicho?—indago Syaoran muy seriamente cuando aquella extraña sensación se hizo demasiado fuerte como para ignorarla. Sorata intercambio una mirada con su mujer y finalmente confeso.

\- Lo siento muchachos, no hemos sido completamente sinceros—dijo apenado—Este no es el primer ataque, ni el primer avistamiento de esa criatura.

-Así que la anciana tenía razón. ¿Existen esos moradores nocturnos?—

-No estamos seguros de que sean—agrego Arashi—Aparecieron hará unos seis meses, justo cuando esta extraña niebla inundo la costa. Pero si es extraño que hayan atacado de día, hasta ahora todos los avistamientos fueron por la noche.

–¡¿Y por qué es que nadie hace nada?!—

-No es no hayamos hecho nada, al contrario hicimos lo que pudimos—explico Sorata.

-Tienen que entender, desde siempre el pueblo de Unira ha luchado por sobrevivir. No llegamos a ser mil habitantes y estamos alejados de las principales ciudades así que hemos tenido que arreglárnosla por cuenta propia—

-Cuando estos sucesos extraños comenzaron, no era algo que la policía local pudiera solucionar. Así que el ayuntamiento pidió a refuerzos a la capital, pero fuimos ignorados. Seguramente deben haber pensado que eran puras mentiras. – continuo Sorata—Aislados y sin ayuda hicimos lo que mejor sabemos. Aprender a sobrevivir ante las adversidades.

-No pueden seguir asi, lo saben ¿cierto?—

El muchacho desconocido se movio para sorpresa de todos y de apoco abrió sus ojos confundido. Dejando escapar un quejido de dolor se incorporo hasta quedar sentado.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Dónde estoy?

-¿No recuerdas?—

-Veamos…estaba comprando castañas a la señora y luego….—dijo frunciendo el ceño en un intento de recordad pero al parecer le causaba dolor de cabeza. –No, todo se vuelve oscuro.

-Fuiste atacado por un morador nocturno—

-EH! –el muchacho asustado comenzó a tocarse varias partes de su cuerpo como corroborando que estaba entero, al final suspiro aliviado—¿Cómo fue que escape?

-Estos sujetos te ayudaron—señalo Sorata

-¿En serio? Muchas gracias, les debo la vida—dijo haciendo una reverencia frente a Kurogane y Fye.

-Descuida realmente no hicimos mucho—

-Pero deberíamos…-dijo Kurogane intercambiando una mirada significativa con Syaoran, el muchacho asintió.

-¿Tienen idea de donde se esconden esas cosas?—

-No exactamente aunque de momento la zona más peligrosa es cerca del puerto—dijo Sorata pensativo—¿Por qué? ¿No estarán pensado ir allí verdad?

\- Para solucionar este problema hay que ir a la raíz—

-Están locos…-

...

...

A pesar de las protestas, Sorata y Arashi no consiguieron disuadir a los viajeros de emprender una visita al nido de los moradores. Los jóvenes se habían levantado temprano en la mañana para preparar el plan de acción y como era de esperarse, los problemas no tardaron en llegar.

-¿Cómo que no puedo ir?—

-Los mocosos se quedan en casa—

-¿Que? Pero si soy mucho mas gran de que Syaoran!—reclamó—

-Pero Syaoran no engañó a sus padres—

-Escucha, ya me tiene cansada—dijo encarando al mago—No eres el primer bravucón que cree que puede fastidiarme. ¿Por que no vienes y te muestro que soy capaz?

-Oh descuida, recuerdo bien tus habilidades—dijo—No se cual fue la mejor parte. Si cuando te dieron una paliza o cuando casi nos aplastas a todos—

-Stella-chan…-llamo Syaoran para calmar las aguas en vista que la chica parecía estar a punto de tomar el objeto contundente mas cercano y golpear con ello a Fye—Si no puedes usar tu magia podría ser peligroso. Serias de mucha ayuda si te quedaras a cuidar a la señora Biggs.

-Bien...—respondió rendida.- Me quedare aquí.

Solucionado aquel inconveniente, los chicos se fueron y ella quedo sola en la habitación solo con Mokona sentada en su cabeza y la señora Biggs durmiendo plácidamente entre las colchas del futon.

-Nee, te encuentras bien?—

-Eso creo…—dijo decepcionada—

-Estoy segura que pronto todos serán buenos amigos—

-No lo sé. Francamente creo que hay cosas que no van a cambiar, sin importar donde me encuentre—

...

...

Caminaban sin saber bien por donde gracias a la poca visión, sabían que estaban en una de las calles principales pero todavía era temprano y había pocas personas dando vueltas. No tenían mas opción que confiar en su nuevo guía, aquel muchacho de cabello rojo que rescataron el día anterior y que se hacia llamar Nando.

-¿Seguro que esta bien que seas nuestro guía Nando?—preguntó Syaoran a las pocas cuadras de haber salido. El muchacho se había recuperado de un ataque de esas criaturas y ahora le pedían que los llevara hasta el propio nido de estas. Aunque el fuera el único en ofrecerse, puesto que ni Sorata o Arashi les convencía ese plan, le seguía pareciendo que era pedir demasiado—¿No tienes miedo?

-No, es mejor así—aseguro el muchacho tranquilo —Aunque todo queda muy cerca, las calles están distribuidas de forma extraña, casi parece un laberinto. Más con esta bruma, dar indicaciones seria muy complicado y podrían perderse o caminar en círculos durante horas. Pero además después de lo sucedido donde más seguro me siento es con ustedes.

Ninguno podía discutir con esa lógica así que continuaron caminando en dirección al puerto con el joven guía.

...

...

Stella había terminado de reponer papel en todos los baños de las habitaciones. No hacia mucho que los chicos habían partido y como estaba aburrida insistió a Arashi para que le diera algo que hacer Mokona también ayudaba rociando un poco de perfume ambiente.

\- Listo!- exclamó triunfal

-Gracias Mokona, creo que con eso terminamos—dijo satisfecha dándole un pequeño beso en la cabeza como agradecimiento—volvamos con la señora Biggs a ver si ya despertó.

Caminaban de regreso cuando escucharon un grito aterrador proveniente de los pisos superiores. Era Arashi y al parecer estaba en problemas. Stella corrió con todas sus fuerzas escalera arriba y abrió la puerta de un solo golpe.

-Arashi-san!- llamo al verla. La mujer estaba acorralada contra la pared luchando por mantener alejada a la señora Biggs. La anciana la golpeaba enfurecida con un almohadón.

-Largo! No me llevaran malditos engendros!-

-Tranquila señora, tranquila!- Stella corrió a sujetar a la mujer para evitar que siguiera desquitando su ira con Arashi, aunque era mas difícil de lo que imaginaba. La señora pese a su edad, todavía estaba dotada de fuerza y vitalidad. Con mucho esfuerzo entre las dos consiguieron que se relajara, tras hacerle entender que se encontraba fuera de peligro.

-Lo siento querida- se disculpo con la dueña del hotel- Es solo que cuando desperté, pensé que eras un morador nocturno.

-Esta bien, no se preocupe- aseguro ella mientras le pasaba una taza de te caliente- Considerando lo que tuvo que pasar es comprensible.

-¿Como fue que llegue hasta aquí?-

-Mis compañeros la encontraron a usted y al otro muchacho- explicó Stella rápidamente- Estaban inconscientes, por lo que decidieron traerlos hasta aquí por su propia seguridad.

-¿Qué otro muchacho?-

-El joven que estaba con usted al momento del ataque—explicó, pero la mujer seguía sin entender –El cliente que estaba comprando sus castañas.

-Estas confundida. Yo estaba sola- dijo con total convencimiento- Regresaba a casa, cuando fui atacada por dos de esas horribles criaturas.

-¿Dos? ¿Puede recordar como eran?-

-Cielos si! Eran unos seres espantosos, con alas grotescas y unas cosas largas saliendo de su espalda- señalo- Aunque lucían un cuerpo casi humano, como el de dos hombres jóvenes. Uno de cabello oscuro y el otro pelirrojo.

Stella y Arashi intercambiaron una mirada de terror. Acababan de comprender el peligro en el que se encontraban los otros.

...

...

-Llegamos- anuncio el muchacho, justo cuando comenzaban a pisar un camino de madera rodeado de arena fina. Aunque no pudieran verlo, escuchaban el mar golpeando contra las rocas y un fuerte olor a salitre. – Aquí esta la playa y donde aparcan los veleros, si seguimos un poco mas allá nos encontraremos los barcos de mayor porte.

-¿Por donde empezamos?-

-Deberíamos dar una vuelta para inspeccionar-

Recorrieron la playa de un lugar a otro, incluso llegaron hasta donde el mar perdía su fuerza en ese constante ir y venir sobre la orilla. Pensaban que encontrarían el lugar desolado pero sorprendentemente a pesar de lo tétrico del panorama, había varias personas pescando con redes y otras tantas mas trabajando donde los barcos.

-Pensé que este sitio era considerado como peligroso-

-Si, pero la pesca es lo único que mantiene viva a este pueblo—señalo Nando- Sin ello, el pueblo de Unira moriría de todas formas. Si lo piensas con cuidado, es algo astuto por parte de esas criaturas, elegir anidar en un sitio donde saben que las personas están obligadas a frecuentar.

-Mas que astuto, me parece muy cruel-

Syaoran recordó las palabras de Sorata acerca de como esas personas habían aprendido a convivir con las adversidades. Para ellos, el día a día era una lucha para sobrevivir, antes o después de que aparecieran esas criaturas.

-Puedes llevarme hasta la zona de las barcazas-

-Seguro, sígueme- dijo

-Chicos!-Fye y Kurogane intercambiaron una mirada de sorpresa al reconocer la voz de Mokona en lo profundo de la neblina.

-Oigan! Esperen!-Las vieron aparecer de la nada como si hubieran venido corriendo.

-¿Qué haces aquí enana? – increpo el moreno- Pensé que fui claro

-Regañame luego ¿si?- dijo mientras intentaba recuperar el aire- Están en peligro. Ese tal Nando, es uno de ellos!

–¿Estas segura?-

-La señora Biggs despertó y nos dijo que Nando fue uno de sus atacantes- explico Mokona.

-¿Dónde esta Syaoran?- pregunto Stella y fue entonces cuando sus compañeros voltearon solo para descubrir que tanto su amigo con el supuesto Nando habían desaparecido.

Syaoran se había alejado de los demás, no había llegado a advertir la llegada de Stella y Mokona. Seguía a Nando por aquel al puerto donde aparcaban la mayoría de los buques pesqueros. Vio a un hombre mayor de espalda a ellos atando las amarras de su nave al poste. Se acerco con la intención de hacerle unas preguntas.

-Disculpe señor…-dijo dando unos golpecitos en su espalda. Pero cuando el hombre volteo, pudo ver un par de ojos completamente negros y una boca redonda con afilados dientes en su interior.

-Cuidado!- advirtió el muchacho retrocediendo sobre sus pasos mientras extendía su brazo para indicarle a Nando que se cubriera. Mientras la criatura se acercaba caminando con lentitud, descubrió que a su alrededor, muchos otros de los que parecían trabajadores del lugar también eran moradores.

Comenzaron a moverse en dirección a ellos y enseguida entendió que los estaban rodeando. Syaoran continuo dando pasos hacia atrás hasta que termino por chocar contra Nando.

-Escucha, cuanto de diga yo los detendré y tu aprovecha para escapar- indico mientras hacia aparecer su espada. Sin embargo, no recibió respuesta. En lugar de ellos, Nando sujeto sus brazos con tanta fuerza que le causo daño.

-Descuida, no me harán daño- Volteo sobre su hombro y descubrió una sonrisa burlona y un par de alas detrás del muchacho. -Syaoran… tu alma nos vendrá muy bien.

Tarde entendió que había caído en una trampa y ahora se encontraba rodeado. Todavía no había pensado en un plan para escapar, cuando escucho algo muy familiar.

-Tenma Shoryusen!- el grito precedió a la técnica que fue dirigida hacia donde Nando tenia cautivo a Syaoran. Para poder esquivar el ataque, no tuvo otra opción mas que dejar libre a su rehén.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Fye quien acababa de disparar una gran cantidad de proyectiles mágicos para mantener a raya al resto de los moradores.

-Si, gracias- Syaoran vio que Stella y Mokona también estaban con ellos y que la chica había hecho aparecer su guadaña.

-Por aquí también vienen más- señalo ella. En efecto, estaban siendo rodeados por ambos frentes. Pronto ya no tendrían otra opción mas que enfrentarse a ellos si querían escapar de ese lugar.

A pesar de superarlos en numero, las criaturas se movían con lentitud. Aunque Kurogane pudo ver entre ellas al sujeto con quien se enfrento el día anterior. Era como si se estuvieran conteniendo, o más bien como si esperaran que alguien diera la orden para atacar.

-Oh...todos están aquí- dijo Nando con regocijo—El amo estará muy complacido si consigo llevar sus almas.

-¿Si? ¿Por que no lo intentas bastardo?- amenazo el ninja- A ver si te resulta tan fácil.

Nando sonrió de forma grotesca y emitió un chillido agudo, acto seguido todo el ejercito de criaturas se les vinieron encima. No les quedo otra más que pelear, pronto se vieron enfrascados en una batalla intensa donde buscaban evitar se atrapados por los tentáculos y arrastrados o incluso peor, ser mordidos e infectados.

-¿Creen que esto este bien?- pregunto Syaoran, a pesar de que defenderse era la única salida, no dejaba de pensar que en fondo esas criaturas eran o habían sido gente inocente del pueblo Unira. Su deseo era poder ayudarlos, ¿qué tanto lo lograría si para ello debía lastimarlos?

Al parecer ninguno de sus amigos tenia la respuesta o tal vez no era una respuesta bonita. Lo cierto era que para sobrevivir primero debían derrotar a esos seres.

En medio de la multitud de enemigos, Syaoran enfureció de ver a Nando mucho mas atrás de todo el conflicto. Parado, ahí tan solo limitándose a ver como los demás hacían el trabajo sucio por el. Como si adivinaran sus pensamientos, escucho la voz de Kurogane.

-Ve por el muchacho!- indico mientras terminaba de alejar a varios de sus enemigos con otro de sus ataques especiales- Nosotros nos encargamos de estas cosas.

Syaoran asintió agradecido y se escabullo entre el gentío para poder llegar de sorpresa hasta donde Nando. De un salto arremetió en su contra pero el joven lo esquivo a pesar de todo. Continuo atacando utilizando su técnica del fuego y el rayo pero Nando era hábil para esquivar y le bastaba utilizar sus fuertes tentáculos para protegerse o contraatacar.

-Kyaa!- Mokona grito aterrada cuando se vio capturada por uno de esos tentáculos. Stella que estaba mas cerca consiguió rescatarla al cortar en dos la prolongación.

-Esto se esta poniendo cada vez mas complicado- comento Fye mientras observaba como los parásitos comenzaban a dejar el cuerpo de sus victimas para convertirse en esas esferas aladas con boca. Se arrojaron contra ellos volando desde todas las direcciones.

-Rayos! -exclamo Stella cuando sus movimientos se vieron reducidos por los tentáculos de las criaturas. Estaba siendo rodeada y no conseguía evitarlo. Uno de los parásitos rodeo sus piernas y en consecuencia cayó al suelo con un golpe seco. Eso basto para que los demás se le vinieran encima. Comenzaba a perder la compostura, entre el terror y el asco que le provocaba la sensación babosa de esos bichos sobre su cuerpo. Luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para liberarse –Ya basta!

-Oye enana! Resiste!- llamo Kurogane en lo que conseguía liberarse de sus oponentes y corría para asistir a la chica. Antes de llegar una ráfaga de fuego se encargo de consumir a las criaturas adyacentes de un solo golpe. Stella se incorporó de un salto, haciendo girar la hoz en una de sus manos. La sujeto de nuevo con fuerza y volvió a batir contra las criaturas, otra tanda mas fue devorada por las llamas.

–Bien hecho- elogio viendo el trabajo de la chica y como los parásitos se replegaban unos metros.

-Cuidado!₋- escucho la advertencia del mago pero reaccionó mas por instinto de batalla. Consiguió esquivar un ataque que iba dirigido a el.

-Ten mas cuidado!- regaño y sin embargo la chica volvió a embestir otra vez en su contra. Tuvo que usar la katana para frenar el ataque. -Que demonios te pasa enana?!

Stella tenia los ojos rojos y una mirada perdida, bastaba para saber que algo no andaba del todo bien. Hizo caso omiso a sus palabras, en lugar de eso alzo la guadaña y con fuerza la clavo en el suelo. Eso provoco un ataque que agrieto el piso y comenzó a golpear indiscriminadamente a cualquiera que se cruzara en el camino.

Syaoran seguía enfrascado en una lucha feroz contra Nando. A pesar de todo, su oponente no perdía oportunidad de burlarse de el.

-Mmmm...Syaoran. Tu alma debe ser deliciosa- comento con gran regocijo. Ambos estaban frente a frente en una lucha para intentar derribar al otro. Syaoran se sostenía como podía utilizando su espada a modo de barrera. Antes de que alguno de los dos consiguiera su objetivos, ambos debieron dar un salto hacia atrás cuando el suelo bajo sus pies se fracturo gracias a una grieta y la madera comenzó a caer a pedazos formando un pozo ancho que los separaba. No podían hacer nada salvo mirarse cada uno desde un extremo.

Entonces sucedió lo mas extraño hasta el momento. Detrás de Nando, una misteriosa hendidura se abrió a mitad de la nada. Como si el mismo espacio se abriera en dos. Del interior de aquel hueco no se podía ver nada y sin embargo, se escucho una voz severa.

-Nando...ya basta- ordeno, el muchacho dejo de inmediato aquella actitud burlona y despreocupada. En cambio ahora lucia nervioso.

-Pero señor...el muchacho—respondió con voz trémula

-No es mi prioridad por el momento- dijo tajante—Ahora regresa aquí y trae la cosecha!

Sin que Syaoran pudiera evitarlo, vio a Nando desaparecer a través de la hendidura. No sin antes silbar para que todos los parásitos voladores le siguieran. De un momento a otro, la hendidura había desaparecido junto con todo lo demás.

No teniendo nada mas que hacer al respecto, regreso junto a sus compañeros. Descubrió que Kurogane todavía luchaba por mantener a Stella bajo control. La tenia aplastada contra el suelo pese a que esta se retorcía con fiereza intentando zafarse.

-Que le sucedió?- pregunto preocupado- Acaso fue infectada?

-No lo creo- menciono Fye antes de utilizar su magia contra la chica. Consiguió que esta cayera de cara completamente dormida.

...

-Buenas noches- saludo Watanuki mas tarde cuando se encontraban de nuevo en el cuarto del hotel- ¿O sería buenas tardes para ustedes?

Watanuki borro la sonrisa amable en cuanto vio la expresión sombría en el rostro de los viajeros, especialmente la de Syaoran.

-Nos pediste que te avisáramos si ocurría algún suceso extraño- dijo Syaoran mientras levantaba una de las plumas obtenidas de aquellas criaturas para dejara a la vista de su alter ego – Creo que nos topamos con algo.

Mokona absorbió la pluma para hacérsela llegar a Watanuki del otro lado. El muchacho la observo en detalle, ajustando de vez en cuando sus anteojos.

-Ya he visto esto antes- respondió con preocupación- Es de unos parásitos que roban almas.

-Si...y eso no es todo-

...

Stella abrió los ojos con sorpresa y tardo unos segundos en entender donde estaba. Lo ultimo que recordaba era estar rodeada de esos asquerosos bichos pero ahora, en su lugar, se encontraba de nuevo en uno de los cuartos del hotel. Estaba sola en la habitación y ni rastro de los demás.

Abandono la habitación y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo con intención de buscar a los chicos y saber como termino la pelea. Entonces escucho una voz muy familiar, del interior del cuarto continuo. La reconoció como la voz del dueño de la tienda.

-Entonces es peor de lo que imaginaba- dijo Watanuki despues de ponerse al tanto- Al parecer alguien esta jugando nuevamente con la fragilidad del espacio y el tiempo.

-No pude ver de quien se trataba – continuo Syaoran- Y por la voz, tampoco puedo asegurar que se trate o no de Fei Wong Reed.

-Aun así...sera mejor que investigue cuanto antes- respondió mirando la pluma casi hipnotizado. Entonces fue que reparo de nuevo la atención en el grupo y se percato de un detalle- ¿No les falta alguien?

-¿Te refieres a Stella-chan?- pregunto el muchacho- Ella esta dormida, al parecer sufrió una especie colapso.

-¿Eh?-ante el desconcierto del muchacho, Syaoran dio un resumen de cual fue la situación que tuvieron que vivir con Stella.

-Ya veo…-murmuro pensativo y luego miro a Fye que se encontraba apoyado contra la pared del fondo y hasta el momento se había limitado a guardar silencio- Tu eres el que más sabe de estas cosas, ¿cuál es tu opinión al respecto?

-No sabe manejar el flujo de sus poderes- explicó objetivamente de lo que pudo comprender al verla pelear en las dos ocasiones- Cuando la magia la abruma pierde el control de si misma.

-En serio – intervino Kurogane- ¿Qué pensabas cuando la enviaste con nosotros? ¿Crees que fue buena idea?

-Su deseo era alejarse de su hogar hasta que pudiera controlar su poderes—dijo Watanuki con una sonrisa despreocupada- Lo que necesita no lo iba a encontrar en su mundo de eso estoy seguro. Por lo demás, no creo que sea tan problemático y seguramente encontraran una solución para hacer su viaje mas llevadero.

Watanuki rió con soltura y el resto no pudo evitar pensar en lo mucho que podía llegar a parecerse a Yuuko en algunos aspectos. Luego, el dueño de la tienda recobro la seriedad mirando nuevamente la pluma.

-Esto, por otro lado, me preocupa muchísimo más—dijo mirando a los viajeros con determinación- Veré que averiguo y se los comunicare en cuanto pueda.

-Contamos contigo—asintió Syaoran- Muchas gracias Kimihiro

-Buena suerte- se despidió- Espero que nos veamos pronto.

La imagen de Watanuki desapareció y entre ellos quedo una sensación muy extraña. Nuevamente alguien se movía desde las sombras. No sabían nada del enemigo ni de sus planes, pero al parecer tenia cierto interés en ellos. Lo que si sabían era que al parecer, estaba dispuesto a lo que sea al igual que Fei Wong y eso de por si eran motivos de sobra para mantenerse alertas.

Fye fue el primero en romper el clima de inacción cuando camino hacia la puerta con intención de abandonar el cuarto.

-¿A donde vas?-

-Tengo que resolver un asunto- dijo misterioso y tanto Syaoran como Kurogane intercambiaron una mirada de desconcierto.

Bajo por las escaleras hasta llegar al que era el lavadero para los huéspedes. Allí encontró a la joven, sentada en el suelo junto al secaropas. Tenia la cabeza oculta entre las rodillas y a juzgar por los espasmos involuntarios de su espalda, estaba llorando.

-¿Así que aquí te escondes?-dijo como un comentario al aire. Había sentido su presencia durante la charla y cuando se fue pudo imaginar a donde- No deberías escuchar conversaciones ajenas.

-¿Vienes a recriminarme?- pregunto incorporando al cabeza. Se sorprendió de ver el dolor tan marcado en su expresión. Los ojos empañados y las mejillas rojas. Suspiro resignado y decidió mejorar el tono de su voz.

-No, vine a darte una mano- dijo mientras tomaba asiento en el suelo junto a ella. Aunque dijera eso no sabia que decir. Tan solo, se había quedado pensando en las palabras de Watanuki. Stella seguía llorando angustiada, enterraba sus dedos con fuerza en su cuero cabelludo como si la cabeza le doliera. -¿Hace cuanto te sucede eso?

-No lo se...desde pequeña creo–respondió, la voz le temblaba al igual que su cuerpo- Tengo mucho miedo, es como si me estuvieran arrancando de mi cuerpo o como si me fuera a desmayar en cualquier momento. Mi mente se pone en blanco y entonces pasan cosas malas.

-Si te asustas es peor- indico- Relájate, respira un poco.

-Pero…y si no lo consigo-

-Si algo pasa me haré cargo, ahora cierra los ojos y respira profundo- ordeno con paciencia. Stella obedeció, tras varias respiraciones profundas consiguió relajarse al menos lo suficiente como para que sus brazos volvieran a abrazarse alrededor de sus piernas. -¿Mejor?

-Si, mejor-

-Dime, ¿acaso no has probado con sellar parte de tu magia?- pregunto- Eso te ayudaría a desarrollar control de una forma más fácil y menos peligrosa.

-Tengo entendido que hace falta mucho poder para sellar algo que es tan inestable—recordó- No se si alguien en mi mundo era capaz de eso. Se que mis padres no, o de lo contrario lo hubieran intentado.

-Quizás ellos no podían, pero yo si- dijo y ella lo miro confundida.-Dame tu mano.

Stella tendió su mano izquierda tímidamente, la tomo y de sus dedos hizo aparecer una seguidilla de símbolos que rodearon su muñeca, adhiriéndose a la piel como si de un tatuaje se tratara. En ese momento ella sintió como si le hubieran colocado un ancla a los pies. Nuevamente sentía su cuerpo, la cabeza despejada y una sensación de alivio como nunca antes había sentido la invadió por completo.

-Listo, eso mantendrá a raya gran parte de tu magia, al menos hasta que aprendas como usarla-

Stella miro esos extraños símbolos en su muñeca con expresión de asombro, justo con Fye se levantaba con intención de marcharse.

-Espera...¿por qué haces esto? Pensé que me odiabas?-

-Huir no te servirá de nada si no te haces cargo de tus cosas- respondió tajante. Realmente no la odiaba pero tampoco tenia ganas de explicar sus motivos o entrar en detalles personales. Pensaba marcharse pero entonces sintió como ella lo sujetaba por la cintura en un fuerte abrazo pese a que lloraba desconsolada con la frente apoyada en su espalda.

-Gracias…- respondió con la voz ahogada. Giro un poco su cuerpo para verla, esta vez no pudo evitar sonreír un tanto conmovido y se animo a darle un par de palmadas afectuosas sobre su cabeza.

-Ya descuida, todo estará bien-

-¿Qué pasara si aun así no consigo aprender control?-

-Aprenderás- aseguro con confianza- Yo te enseñare.

-¿En serio?-

-Así es…-dijo nuevamente palmeando su cabeza- Así que deja ya de llorar o harás que Sorata se enoje conmigo, estas manchando una camisa que le pertenece.


	4. Capitulo 3: Lecourt

**La búsqueda de los Fragmentos**

 _Capítulo 3: Lecourt_

-¿Se van tan pronto?—pregunto Sorata un tanto decepcionado—Realmente es de gran ayuda tenerlos por acá.

-Lo sentimos, es solo que así es nuestro viaje—respondió Syaoran con educación.

Habían pasado unos días desde que Nando huyera junto a los parásitos, desde ese entonces la niebla se esfumo y el pueblo pareció recobrar el color junto con la luz del sol. Los ataques cesaron y la gente volvió a salir a las calles. Sin embargo, aquellos que fueron atacados en su momento, continuaban en aquel estado catatónico.

Watanuki les había explicado que las personas pueden vivir sin sus almas, pero no será la misma vida de antes. Y que con el tiempo, quizás esa persona pueda llegar a recuperarse. Tal vez.

Los viajeros ya estaban listos con su ropa original y con Stella entre ellos.

Después de la charla que tuvo con Fye, le toco encarar a los demás después del incidente. Temía que por haberlos atacado, Syaoran y Kurogane estuvieran molestos. Sin embargo desde que la vieron despierta nuevamente lucían más preocupados por su bienestar que otra cosa.

Desde entonces la trataban con normalidad y el hecho de que ahora habían hecho las paces con el mago, el viaje comenzaba a ser más tranquilo y llevadero para todos.

-Muchas gracias por su ayuda—agradeció Arashi haciendo una reverencia formal –Espero que nos volvamos a ver.

Tras despedirse, caminaron calle arriba hasta la plaza donde cayeron al llegar. Resultaba agradable ver como ahora estaba copada de la gente del pueblo, disfrutando de un dia soleado y de los espacios verdes. Sin miedo ni preocupaciones.

En cuanto hallaron un espacio libre y lejos de los curiosos, Mokona procedió a transportarlos a la siguiente dimensión.

Su amiga los expulsó en un nuevo mundo y cayeron apilados un encima del otro, con Kurogane debajo de todos.

-Esto me trae recuerdo- murmuro masticando la rabia- horribles recuerdos.

Para cuando se incorporaron de nuevo, pudieron ver que se trataba de lugar extravagante con magia en cada esquina.

-Este lugar...ya habíamos estado aquí antes-

-Es Lecourt!-

-Vaya no ha cambiado nada-

Lecourt seguía siendo una ciudad gigantesca y visualmente impactante. Sus trenes voladores eran lo más modesto que podían llegar a ver.

-Se los ve bien después del incidente de la pluma-

-¿A que se refieren con el incidente de la pluma?-pregunto Stella con curiosidad, para ella cualquier mundo era un lugar nuevo con mucho que ver y explorar.

– Larga historia, pero para resumir tenían un problema con una pluma de mucho poder—explico Kurogane

-Me pregunto si podremos visitar la biblioteca—Syaoran estaba entusiasmado, quizás alguna de las respuestas que buscaba las encontraría en ese lugar- Recuerdo que había una gran cantidad de libros mágicos, quizás podamos encontrar algo útil.

-Es una gran idea, se de alguien a quien le vendrían de maravilla-

-¿Estás hablando de mí?-pregunto Stella desconcertada a lo que el mago asintió divertido—

-Esto...yo de verdad preferiría no usar mi magia.—

-No tienes opción, si quieres aprender control tienes que practicar-

-De acuerdo-

-Entonces, vamos o qué?-

-Deberíamos conseguir ropas de este mundo, no me parece buena idea resaltar demasiado-

-Coincido- apremio Fye- Ustedes quédense por aquí mientras Kurotan y yo vemos si podemos cambiar alguna de nuestras cosas viejas por algo de vestir.

-Mokona también quiere ir- dijo mientras saltaba a los hombros de Kurogane- Porque Mokona tiene buen gusto para la ropa.

En lo que esperaban, Stella y Syaoran tomaron asiento al borde de una fuente de agua. Esta conectaba con varias calles peatonales desde donde podían ver a la gente ir y venir a pie, en escobas voladores e incluso una montada sobre el lomo de un tigre volador. Donde quiera que voltearan, algo fabuloso estaba sucediendo o era digno de verse.

-¿Así que tú ya conocías este mundo Syaoran?-

-Algo así, siendo justos lo vi todo a través de alguien más-

-¿Cómo es eso? ¿A través de quién?-

-De mi padre- dijo con una triste nostalgia- Fue él quien viajo primero con Fye-san y Kurogane-san. Yo simplemente observaba.

-No entiendo- respondió perpleja a lo que Syaoran no pudo evitar reír

-Algún día cuando tengamos más tiempo te contare toda la historia-

– Esta bien- dijo despreocupada mientras se ponía de pie- Voy a explorar un poco por aquí.

-De acuerdo, pero no te aleje demasiado- pidió. Stella asintió y camino un par de metros hasta llegar a una pared llena de anuncios.

-Syaoran…-llamo en un tono extraño- Ven aquí quieres…

El muchacho se puso de pie y fue donde su amiga. Al parecer había visto algo en los tableros que llamo su atención.

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Mira eso...espero que no sea un problema- dijo señalando unos carteles en particular. Syaoran les prestó atención y abrió los ojos llenos de sorpresa cuando reconoció su rostro, el de Kurogane, Fye e incluso el de la Princesa Sakura. Todos tenían debajo una cuantiosa suma de dinero y por encima un letrero en letras negras que citaba "Enemigo Público de Alto Nivel. Prioridad de Captura: Máxima"

-Oh, oh…-

Fye tenía buena memoria y no tardó en encontrar el mismo local que visitaron la vez anterior para comprar la ropa. Lo eligió porque sabía que allí aceptarían las baratijas de otros mundos como forma de pago.

La dueña de la tienda era una mujer diferente a la de la última vez y aunque los miro de forma extraña, seguramente sorprendida por sus ropas y la presencia que solía imponer Kurogane, al final acepto sus cosas y les permitió buscar entre los percheros ropa de segunda mano.

-Vaya, no recordaba cuan caro era todo en este mundo-

-Anda mamá, tenemos que hacer el sacrificio –dijo Mokona imitando la voz de Kurogane—Nuestros hijos necesitan ropa nueva.

-Lo sé – Mokona cambio su voz por la del mago- Es que crecen tan rápido...KYA!

Kurogane sujeto a Mokona con fuerza y una mirada aterradora.

-Manjuu...estoy sorteando una tunda y hasta el momento tienes todos los boletos-

Fye se rio de la situación, pero entonces algo más llamo su atención. Observo de nuevo la tienda, la vendedora no estaba. De pronto todo se sentía silencioso y vacío, como si algo no estuviera bien.

-Kurotan…-llamo seriamente.

Stella y Syaoran corrían calle abajo con la esperanza de encontrar a sus amigos. Mientras tanto, el muchacho intentaba pasar desapercibido ante el resto de los ciudadanos. Al voltear en una esquina, descubrieron una multitud que ocupaba casi la mitad de la calzada. Todos parecían estar observando algo interesante.

Los jóvenes se escondieron en un callejón cercano desde donde podían ver a la muchedumbre.

-No puedo ir donde haya tanta gente—explico Syaoran—Me pueden reconocer. Tendrás que ir tú

Stella asintió y camino disimuladamente hasta el sitio donde la gente se amontonaba. Aunque no tuviera nada que ver al respecto igualmente se sentía nerviosa como si también fuera una fugitiva.

Cuando estuvo más cerca pudo ver un camión con ventanas enrejadas, tenía la puerta abierta y alrededor montaban guardia dos hombres que parecían ser policías o algo similar. Entonces, vio como otros cuatro de estos sujetos uniformados sacaban a rastras de una tienda a Kurogane, Fye y Mokona, todos inconscientes y los arrojaban sin cuidado dentro del vehículo.

-¿Qué está sucediendo?—pregunto a una mujer que tenía al lado

-Atraparon a tres de los ladrones del libro de los recuerdos—

-¿En serio?—pregunto fingiendo sentirse igual de emocionada por la noticia como lo estaba aquella señora-¿Y qué harán con ellos?—

-Seguramente los llevaran a la prisión de Lecourt—comentó un hombre que había escuchado su conversación—Espero que los dejen allí encerrados durante un par de siglos.

-Ojalá…-mintió y en cuanto la atención de los demás estuvo lejos de ella, se escabulló para regresar junto a Syaoran.

-Estamos en problemas—sentenció después de oír el parte de su amiga—Si es una prisión mágica, Mokona no podrá sacarnos de este mundo.

-¿Qué haremos?—

-No tenemos otra opción—dijo seriamente—debemos infiltrarnos y rescatarlos.

-Es una locura…pero realmente no le veo salida—confesó—Aunque primero debemos ocultar tu identidad.

Ya no tenían dinero ni nada para intercambiar, así que se vieron forzados a rebuscar entre la basura de aquel local de ropa con la esperanza de hallar algo que sirviera para camuflar a Syaoran. Afortunadamente pudieron dar con una peluca negra lacia, un par de lentes redondos sin cristal y un marcador con el cual Stella dibujo unos pequeños bigotes en las comisuras de su boca.

-Listo—dijo cuando termino de agregar los últimos detalles del disfraz y se alejó un poco para ver el resultado.

-¿Cómo me veo?—

-Pues…un poco perturbador—respondió con sinceridad—Pero pareces alguien completamente diferente. Supongo que funcionará.

-Excelente, en ese caso vayamos a preguntar cómo llegar a la prisión—dijo—Solo espero que no sea muy lejos o que la magia interfiera con Mokona o no podremos entendernos.

-Orden! Orden en la corte!—exigió un juez serio de peluca rizada sentado en un enorme atrio de caoba frente a una multitud que hablaba a los gritos. Cuando la sala guardo completo silencio, bajo la mirada hasta dar con Kurogane, Fye y Mokona, todos esposados—Viajeros no residentes del país de Lecourt. Se les acusa de sustraer el valioso y también poderoso libro de los recuerdos de la biblioteca central. ¿Cómo se declaran?

-Nosotros no hicimos nada maldito anciano!—bufo Kurogane pero se detuvo en cuanto Fye clavo uno de sus codos en sus costillas causándole un dolor punzante que lo dejo sin aire.

-Lo que mi compañero quiso decir, es que somos inocentes señoría—

-Mienten! Son Culpables! Mentirosos!—nuevamente la sala se llenó de gritos de furia e improperios por parte de los espectadores. El juez tuvo que martillear con fuerza varias veces para volver a callarlos a todos.

-Tenemos evidencia como así también una grabación en la cual se puede ver claramente que ustedes irrumpieron en la biblioteca y escaparon con el libro en su posesión—Una pantalla con alas descendió hasta quedar a una altura donde todos pudieran ver con claridad. En ella se reproducía todo lo sucedido cuando escapaban de Lecourt y eran perseguidos por los perros gigantes—De hecho… ¿Ese que está conjurando magia de sonido, no es usted?

-Jeje…-Fye rio nervioso—Técnicamente si pero…

-A ver, la maldita pluma les causaba problemas o no?—Interrumpió Kurogane fuera de sus casillas. – Decían que era muy poderosa y deseada por los reinos vecinos. Así que solo quisimos hacerles un favor y nos la llevamos lejos para destruirla.

Hubo un murmullo general de horror y resignación, la mayoría contuvo el aire tras escuchar sus palabras. El ninja no entendía a que venía tanto alboroto.

-Destruyeron la pluma!?—

-Algo así, en realidad fue devuelta a su dueña—corrigió Fye al ver el descontento de la gente.

-Esa pluma, aunque poseía un poder enorme, también era nuestra única defensa contra los países enemigos—explico el juez furioso—Desde el momento en que se la llevaron, nos hemos visto bajo ataques y amenazas constantes.

-¿¡Y cómo demonios íbamos a saber eso!?—regaño Kurogane—Además, la pluma no les pertenecía. Ya les dijimos que lo único que hicimos fue devolverla a su verdadera dueña.

Al juez no le hizo ninguna gracia la impertinencia del moreno, tras martillear compulsivamente miro a los acusados con severidad.

-Se han declarado culpables y sin ningún remordimiento—sentencio—Los condeno a cien años de prisión aislada en los calabozos de Lecourt. Claro que esa sentencia puede reducirse si entregan a los cómplices que faltan.

-Mmm…no creo que eso vaya a pasar—respondió Fye con tranquilidad a pesar de la situación

-En ese caso…¡Guardias! ¡Llévenselos!—

Habían llegado a las afueras de la prisión, un edificio alto y circular como si se tratara de una torre. Alrededor había una fosa profunda que contenía un líquido extraño. Recordando lo que fue el escape de la biblioteca, seguramente se trataba de algo corrosivo. Un ancho puente de madera conectaba el edificio con la calle principal.

-Bien, conseguimos llegar—dijo Stella mirando hasta lo alto de la torre— ¿Cómo haremos para entrar? No podemos simplemente decir que venimos a visitar a los prófugos más celebres del país.

-Cierto, tenemos que pensar una excusa que nos permita recorrer el interior sin parecer sospechosos—

La recepción de la prisión se trataba de un espacio amplio con cinco hileras de bancas de madera frente a un mostrador que parecía el atrio del juez pero a menor escala. En él, se podía ver a una muchacha joven de cabello corto y lentes. Revisaba unos papeles cuando al levantar la vista vio a una joven de cabello castaño y un muchacho de lentes y pelo negro.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarlos?—

-Vera señorita—comento Stella esforzándose para que su voz sonara segura y convincente—Mi hermanito es muy mal portado. Quisiera mostrarle lo que le espera si sigue por ese camino. ¿Cree que podría darnos un tour por las instalaciones? Pienso que el miedo ayudara a corregirlo.

La recepcionista los miro atentamente con una ceja levantada. Dedico especial atención a Syaoran quien tuvo que utilizar su mejor actuación para aparentar una cara de maleante.

-Seguro, llamaré a alguien para que les dé un paseo—dijo amablemente—Deberías hacer caso a tu hermana jovencito, se preocupa mucho por ti.

Dejaron escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando la mujer se fue en búsqueda de un guardia desocupado. Regreso al cabo de unos segundos y les indico que debían acompañarlo.

-Soy el oficial Treg—se presentó el sujeto de sonrisa bonachona—

-Un placer conocerlo, yo soy Sheena y el mi hermano Lin—mintió presentándose con los nombres falsos que habían planeado.

-Acompáñenme, les mostrare que hacemos aquí—

El guardia era una persona simpática, se esmeró mucho mostrándole las oficinas, los juzgados, el tribunal y las cárceles menores. Realmente parecía que intentaba generar en Syaoran un cambio positivo, porque siempre que hablaba lo miraba con convencimiento. Al final, hasta se sentían culpables de que todo eso fuera una farsa, pero no tenían otra opción.

-¿Qué es ese pasillo?—pregunto Stella durante un momento del recorrido en el cual pasaron delante de un corredor oscuro y sin ventanas. Del interior se sentía un aire frio e inquietante.

-Eso lleva a los calabozos de la prisión—explicó—No puedo llevarlos hasta allá está prohibido. Pero sepan que es donde se encierra a los criminales más peligrosos.

-¿Cómo los ladrones del libro de los recuerdos?—

-Exacto, la peor calaña se encierra allí para siempre—

-¿Y cómo se aseguran de que nadie escape?—

-Hay hechizos y conjuros protegiendo la salida—

-Ya veo…-

El recorrido casi terminaba, habían conseguido dar con la ubicación de los chicos pero ahora debían encontrar la manera de librarse de Treg. La opción más sencilla era atacar por la espalda y noquear al guardia, pero realmente no querían hacerlo. Era una buena persona y solo hacia su trabajo. Por suerte, se les presento una situación de la que pudieron sacar ventaja.

-Treg! Hey Treg!—llamó otro guardia desde la puerta de una habitación—Ven a darnos una mano con un interno!

-Enseguida voy, debo llevar a estos chicos hasta la salida—

-No se preocupe, podemos ir solos—interrumpió Stella—Solo tenemos que cruzar esa puerta y estaremos en la recepción, cierto? No queremos quitarle más de su valioso tiempo.

-De acuerdo, en ese caso aquí nos despedimos—dijo con una sonrisa amable—Espero que hayas aprendido una lección muchacho.

-Seguro que sí, de ahora en adelante hare algo productivo con mi vida—respondió Syaoran con convencimiento y el guardia sonrió complacido. Tras despedirse lo vieron desaparecer en la otra habitación.

-Bien, hagamos esto antes de que me sienta peor—dijo Stella intercambiando una mirada decidida con Syaoran. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se metieron por el corredor oscuro aprovechando que nadie los veía.

-Déjenme salir! Malditos!—Kurogane gritaba desaforado mientras sacudía los barrotes de la celda con la esperanza de hacerlos trizas y escapar de allí—Ya verán cuando consiga salir de aquí!

-Pierdes tu tiempo—señaló Fye tranquilamente desde la cama superior de la litera. Estaba recostado con comodidad y a su lado Mokona cantaba una canción sobre la libertad—La celda esta reforzada con magia. No podrás romperla solo con fuerza bruta.

-¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Acaso no puedes sacarnos de este encierro?—

-Quien sabe…-dijo con poca importancia—Opino que lo mejor es esperar.

-¿¡Esperar a que!?—

-A que nos rescaten—respondió con obviedad y para mayor frustración del ninja, se dio media vuelta acomodándose como para dormir una siesta.

-Maldita sea mi suerte!—murmuro rabioso mientras Mokona cantaba con más fuerza.

-Es extraño…-comento Syaoran. Llevaban un rato caminando por aquel pasillo tenebroso. El suelo era de piedras y las paredes de ladrillos de las cuales colgaban unas antorchas de luz azul que iluminaban pobremente su paso. Corría un aire frio y sus pies hacían eco en el vacío. Les toco pasar por el medio de dos hileras de unas extrañas estatuas gigantescas, con cuerpo humano y cabeza de águila.

-¿Qué cosa?—pregunto Stella.

-Treg nos dijo que este lugar estaba protegido por magia y sin embargo, no nos hemos topado con nada hasta el momento.

-Shh! No digas eso—apuro nerviosa—No querrás llamar a la mala suerte.

Habían llegado al final de la seguidilla de estatuas, cuando dieron un par de pasos sintieron un ruido extraño que les puso los pelos de punta y los obligó a voltear. Las estatuas habían cobrado vida y abandonaban sus puestos para comenzar a perseguirlos empuñando unas largas lanzas de metal.

-AHH!—gritaron de la sorpresa y no les quedo otras más que correr. Los superaban en número y en tamaño. Además las estatuas eran de piedra sólida, Syaoran sabía que no bastaría con tirarles un rayo o algo similar para acabar con ellas.

Las estatuas eran considerablemente rápidas para el tamaño que tenían, casi que los alcanzaban hasta que encontraron una abertura que daba a un pasillo más angosto. Sin dudarlo dos veces se escabulleron por allí de un salto y no contentos con eso, echarse cuerpo a tierra cuando una de ellas introdujo la lanza en un intento de estoquearlos.

-Sigue corriendo!—ordeno Stella ayudando a Syaoran a levantarse, sobre su espalda podía ver que la estatua se preparaba para un nuevo ataque. Corrieron sin mirar atrás hasta que el final de ese pasaje. Al salir se encontraban nuevamente en un pasillo ancho similar al anterior.

-Eso estuvo cerca…-dejo escapar Syaoran junto con un suspiro en lo que ambos intentaban recuperar el aire.

-De ahora en adelante ten más cuidado—pidió la chica seriamente—No debemos subestimar las trampas de este lugar.

Syaoran asintió acorde a sus palabras, entonces ambos se dispusieron a continuar la marcha. Stella que iba a la cabeza dio un par de pasos y de la nada, el suelo bajo sus pies se desvaneció quedando al filo del precipicio.

-Ahhhh!—grito mientras balanceaba los brazos en círculos para impulsarse hacia atrás. Syaoran la atajo a tiempo, sujetando parte de su ropa antes de que cayera irremediablemente a ese pozo sin fondo. Tiro con fuerza a la chica y ambos cayeron sentados, pálidos y sudorosos.

-Sabes…-comento Stella con voz ahogada del espanto—Pensé que un mundo con mucha magia sería algo entretenido para ver, pero estoy empezando a odiar este lugar.

-Sé a qué te refieres—dijo Syaoran también pálido del miedo—Yo también siento lo mismo.

Tuvieron que cambiar de dirección, aunque francamente caminaban a ciegas. No tenían idea de cómo encontrarían a los demás. Sin mapas, sin referencias o carteles. Especialmente cuando llegaron a un corredor que se partía en tres caminos diferentes.

-¿Y ahora qué?—

Ninguno de los dos sabía la respuesta, guardaron silencio un instante mientras meditaban como actuar a continuación. En eso, una corriente de viento frio proveniente del corredor izquierdo trajo consigo un extraño sonido.

-¿Oyes eso?—

-Si…suena como…-

-Balanceándome, balanceándome, como un globo en el aire….—

-Mokona!—

Sin titubear se adentraron por el pasillo e iniciaron una nueva carrera con la esperanza de hallar a sus amigos. Stella sentía sus pasos retumbar cada vez más fuerte, hasta que en un momento le pareció que las paredes también vibraban.

-Espera Syaoran…-dijo mientras frenaba. El muchacho la imito unos metros por adelante. Aquel sonido de retumbe continuo pese a que sus pasos se habían detenido, por el contrario era cada vez más fuerte. Voltearon hacia atrás y vieron a lo lejos un par de ojos verdes destellar en la oscuridad, junto a un gruñido salvaje que helaba la sangre.

-Hay que salir de aquí—Syaoran dio la señal y comenzaron a correr con todas sus fuerzas, con la luz al final del pasillo como su único objetivo, sin pensar en lo que los venia persiguiendo por detrás.

El final del pasillo abrió paso a una habitación grande en la cual pudieron ver la celda que contenía a sus compañeros. Mokona fue la primera en verlos llegar.

-Syaoran, Stella!- saludo emocionada.

-Por fin!- exclamo Kurogane aliviado pero ninguno de los recién llegados tuvo tiempo de devolver el saludo porque segundos detrás de ellos apareció una enorme bestia. De un salto, paso por encima de sus cabezas y cayó al suelo unos metros delante, cortando el paso.

Un ser parecido a un león gigante clavo su mirada asesina sobre los intrusos y rugió de forma estrepitosa.

-Tenemos que hacerle frente—dijo Syaoran mientras hacía aparecer su espada, a su lado Stella dudo pero al final también conjuro la hoz.

-Que haces mocoso?! No ataques por ahi!- indico el moreno, desde su encierro se sentía cada vez más molesto por la imposibilidad de sumarse a la batalla. Sobre todo cuando vio a Syaoran intentando atacar a la criatura por uno de sus cuartos traseros. Esta no solo lo descubrió sino que con su pata lo mando a volar.

Lo hubiera despedazado si no fuera que Stella, quien se encontraba en el lado opuesto, lo ataco a la cara. No consiguió hacerle mucho daño pero basto para alejar su atención del muchacho hasta que pudiera reincorporarse.

La bestia era fuerte, ágil y escupía unas llamas anaranjadas que varias veces les obligó a dar un salto al costado para evitar ser quemados. Atacaban con todo lo que tenían, aunque Stella todavía utilizaba una magia modesta. Pese a que ahora tuviera el sello, tenía miedo de que así y todo pudiera llegar a perder el control. De todas formas, el león parecía ser aprueba de muchas cosas tal y como Syaoran pudo comprobar después de arrojarle un rayo, fuego e incluso viento.

El único resultado que obtuvieron fue que la criatura se enfureciera aún más.

-Bueno ya basta!- grito Stella furiosa, había decidido probar una técnica diferente. Se paró frente al animal apuntando con su dedo índice y la mirada clavada en sus ojos- Escúchame! Mi familia cría dragones, mira si tu gato desarrollado vas a venir a darme estos problemas! Ahora quieto y pórtate bien!

El león la miro con curiosidad durante unos segundos pero no hizo nada, Syaoran creyó que ella realmente lo había logrado pero de imprevisto, el animal tiro un zarpazo aplastando a su amiga contra el suelo.

-Ouch...no salió como esperaba- dijo mientras empujaba la pata del animal para que este no cortara del todo su respiración. La voz de mando le daba muy buenos resultados a su madre, pero ella todavía mucho que aprender de la técnica.

-Bueno...creo que fue suficiente- comento Fye como si nada mientras bajaba de la litera-

Las alarmas habían comenzado a sonar, el tiempo se les acababa. Syaoran distrajo a la bestia para que Stella pudiera escapar, pero en consecuencia él se vio acorralado contra una pared. Mientras pensaba a toda prisa cuál seria su próximo movimiento, una fuerte ráfaga golpeo a la criatura de costado con tanta fuerza que la tumbo al suelo.

-Por aquí!- Mokona, Fye y Kurogane se encontraban libres y los llamaban desde el otro lado de la sala. Había sido el ataque de este último el responsable de aturdir al monstruo, pero solo durante unos segundos. El león rápidamente comenzó a incorporarse, los jóvenes no perdieron el tiempo y se apuraron en escapar junto con los demás a la siguiente habitación.

En cuanto estuvieron del otro lado debieron mover entre todos una pesada y gigantesca puerta de metal para evitar que la criatura se les viniera encima.

-Como fue que escaparon?- pregunto Syaoran jadeante mientras se apoyaba contra la pared más cercana para recuperar el aliento.

-Fye rompió el conjuro de la celda- explico Mokona como si nada.

-QUE?! -Exclamaron los jóvenes desconcertados- Si siempre pudiste hacer eso porque tardaste tanto?!

-Porque me pareció que era una excelente oportunidad para que practicaras tu magia—dijo mirando a Stella con una sonrisa entusiasta, pero luego su rostro se volvió más pensativo—Aunque creo que era demasiado como para un comienzo, mmm….quizás debí empezar con algo más fácil.

-Tú crees?- respondió con sarcasmo, aunque era tal su cansancio que ni fuerzas para discutir tenia.

Fye se reía despreocupado sin imaginarse que una sombra oscura acechaba por detrás. Una gran mano se posó sobre su cabeza y al cerrarse comenzó a apretar con fuerza.

-Ouch...ouch...eso duele Kurotan!- se quejó agitando los brazos para que el moreno se detuviera, pero era inútil, sus ojos destellaban con furia contenida.

-Bastardo….-gruño molesto—Como se te ocurre semejante idiotez? La próxima vez que me ocultes un plan así te haré trizas!

-Duele…- gimoteo- Oye, yo no te digo como entrenar a Syaoran-

La puerta de metal comenzó a resonar producto de una serie de fuertes golpes en el otro lado. Era evidente que intentaban tirarla abajo.

-Deberíamos irnos antes de meternos en más problemas- propuso Syaoran y los demás no podían estar más de acuerdo. El salón no estaba protegido por ningún conjuro, así que Mokona no tuvo problemas en sacarlos de aquella dimensión.

* * *

Hola Lectores/as! Espero que hasta el momento estén disfrutando de la historia.

Quería avisarles que el próximo capitulo tardara un poco mas por cuestiones de tiempo, pero que ni bien lo tengo actualizare. Mi idea a partir de ahora es actualizar una vez por semana o cada quince días.

En fin, cualquier comentario siempre es bienvenido.

Saludos!


	5. Capitulo 4: Koryo

**La búsqueda de los Fragmentos**

 _Capitulo 4: Koryo_

-Puu! Llegamos a otro mundo!- exclamo Mokona con su habitual alegría mientras el resto intentaba ponerse en pie. Como era lo usual al salir de su boca, terminaban de bruces en el suelo.

-Eso estuvo cerca—Syaoran suspiro aliviado, siempre era complicado cuando salían de un mundo a las corridas. Esperaba que no se repitiera tan seguido. Intercambio una mirada con Kurogane y se extraño que este se le quedara mirando fijamente.

-Quitate ya esa cosa ridícula!- regaño al muchacho quien no tenia idea a que se refería, hasta que recordó que todavía llevaba puesto el improvisado disfraz para burlar la seguridad de Lecourt. Enseguida se quito la peluca para volver a ser el de antes.

-Que es este lugar?- pregunto Stella mientras contemplaba los alrededores con mucha curiosidad. En cierta forma le recordaba un poco a Takamagura, sobre todo por el estilo de las casas y la gran vegetación. Sin embargo no parecían estar en una isla, mas bien era un valle.

-Es extraño, me resulta muy familiar- comento Fye quien también se había dedicado a inspeccionar el nuevo destino. Mokona salto hasta su hombro.

-Ya hemos estado aquí antes?-

-Eso creo, pero no estoy seguro-

Las calles estaban desiertas y los negocios cerrados, no parecía haber nadie por los alrededores. Comenzaba a inquietarles la ausencia de personas, al menos hasta que a sus oídos llego el ruido de unas campanas repicando a lo lejos, junto con el sonido de una multitud celebrando con gran jubilo.

No dudaron en dirigirse al origen de aquella algarabía y descubrieron que se trataba de una boda en la que al parecer todo el pueblo había asistido. Mas sorprendente aun fue reconocer a la pareja de recién casados, un hombre y una mujer de cabellos negros.

-Esos dos...no son los mismos que vimos en el país de la niebla?- pegunto Stella con gran desconcierto, aunque por lo visto para los demás cosas como esa eran moneda corriente ya que no parecían extrañados como ella.

-Sorata y Arashi!- exclamo Syaoran emocionado, mientras contemplaba a la pareja que acababa de dar el si frente al altar y ahora caminaban lentamente en medio de una multitud que los vitoreaba y se acercaban para felicitarlos o darles sus buenos deseos. -Este debe ser el país de Koryo!

-Amigos! Volvieron!- una voz familiar llego hasta sus oídos, voltearon y por si les quedaba alguna duda, frente a ellos se encontraron con la pequeña de alegre sonrisa y cabello recogido.

-Chunyan! Tiempo sin verte-

Literalmente habían pasado años desde la ultima vez que vieron a la joven, allá en los comienzos de su viaje cuando consiguieron recuperar la pluma bajo el control del malvado gobernador de Koryo y liberar al pueblo en el proceso. Aunque al parecer para Chunyan y su gente solo habían pasado unos cuantos meses.

-Realmente llegaron en un buen momento- continuo la chica con gran entusiasmos- Los muchachos se pondrán felices al ver que vinieron a la boda. Aunque...no veo a Sakura-chan? Donde esta?

-Veras, ella tuvo que quedarse en su reino para ayudar a sus padres- explico Fye lo mejor que pudo. Era algo complejo de explicar y conociendo a Chunyan, no podría convencerla con una excusa cualquiera.

-Oh es una lastima- dijo con evidente decepción pero se recupero enseguida y esta vez centro su atencion en Stella quien no conocía- Lo siento, y tu eres?

-Ah..esto, me llamo Stella Ryo—saludo un poco cohibida pero se animo al ver que Chunyan sonreía nuevamente emocionada- Estoy viajando con ellos de forma temporal.

-Un placer conocerte –respondió con sinceridad –Oigan y ya tienen donde alojarse en lo que nos visitan?

-No. Acabamos de llegar- señalo Kurogane recordando aquel pequeño detalle.

-Bueno, si quieren pueden quedarse en casa- ofreció sin dudarlo- Aunque sea unos días porque estoy un poco complicada.

-Descuida, no queremos molestar-

-Nada de eso, pero se los explicare después de la fiesta- apuro tomando a Syaoran de la muñeca y arrastrándolo de nuevo hacia la multitud. – Ahora vamos a celebrar.

Pese a que se sentían incómodos con la idea de caer a una boda de imprevisto, Chunyan tenia razón cuando dijo que Sorata y Arashi estarían encantados de verlos.

-Que bueno verlos de nuevo- saludo la mujer- Llegaron en el mejor momento.

-Muchas felicidades a los dos-

-Gracias y espero no haya resentimientos- dijo Sorata dedicando aquel comentario especialmente al ninja moreno- Ahora que mi amorcito me elijio hasta que la muerte nos separe.

-No podría importarme menos!- bufo Kurogane.

Tras la bienvenida, se ubicaron en unas mesas junto a los demás invitados para disfrutar de una buena comida.

– Como les esta yendo ahora que le gobernador no se encuentra?-

– Nos las arreglamos bastante bien- explico Chunyan con un dejo de orgullo en su voz.-Repartimos las tareas pero las decisiones importantes las tomamos entre todos. Los Amenosa insistían en que necesitamos un gobernador pero al final aceptaron dejar que nos manejáramos por nuestra cuenta a ver que pasaba.

Mientras tanto, Stella no dejaba de mirar a la pareja de recién casados con mucha intriga.

-Que ocurre enana?- pregunto el moreno

-Nada es solo que me preguntaba...en verdad son los mismos que vimos en Unira?-

-Son y no son. Me explico?-

-Emm..no realmente-

-Su alma es la misma, pero sus recuerdos, las experiencias vividas, la gente que conocen, todo eso es diferente y los vuelven personas totalmente distintas a las que ya conociste- explico con mas claridad- De ahora en mas veras mucho a personas que crees conocer pero que no son ellos en realidad. Tienes que estar atenta y recordar eso, entiendes?

– Si, creo…-

La fiesta fue modesta y como la mayoría tenia deberes u obligaciones que cumplir, termino relativamente temprano. Tras despedirse de los demás, los cuatro acompañaron a Chunyan hasta su casa.

Era tal como la recordaban, una enorme vivienda en las afueras de la ciudad cruzando el pequeño rio. Una vez dentro, se sorprendieron de ver que todo estaba desordenado y muchas cosas dentro de cajas de madera.

-Chunyan...acaso te estas mudando?-

-Exactamente-dijo la joven- En un par de días me iré a un nuevo hogar

-Pero, pensé que esta era la casa de tu madre- dijo Syaoran y noto en el rostro de la niña una sombra de nostalgia y pena.

-Lo se… y realmente me gustaría no tener que hacerlo- explico compungida- Pero esta casa es demasiado grande para mi sola, es difícil de mantener y estar alejada del pueblo no lo hace mas fácil. Por eso tome la decisión de mudarme, ahora que Arashi se ira a vivir con Sorata me ofreció su antiguo departamento.

-Ya veo, es una pena que tengas que dejar un lugar tan bonito- acoto Fye

-Si, pero se que mi madre entendería y que estaría mas tranquila de encontrarme mas cerca de los demás- dijo con un renovado entusiasmo ante la situación- Mientras tanto, pueden quedarse aquí, si es que no les molesta el desorden.

-Para nada-

-Lo que es mas, te ayudaremos con la mudanza-

-En serio?-

-Por supuesto, una de las 108 técnicas de Mokona es la de mudanza extrema!-

Al dia siguiente, ni bien despunto el sol, se pusieron manos a la obra empaquetando y apilando cajas con todas las posesiones del hogar. Enseguida se dieron cuenta que Chunyan tenia una cantidad impresionante de adornos y objetos mágicos diversos, todos heredados de su madre.

-Que gran colección tienes aquí –

-Si, la mayoría de estas cosas son recuerdos de las batallas que libro mi madre—comentaba la joven mientras envolvía unas estatuillas en papel madera para protegerlas durante la movida.-Pienso conservar algunas y vender las que no me resulten útiles.

Stella barría una de las habitaciones ya desocupadas. Con la escoba aprovecho para quitar las telarañas acumuladas en los rincones y en el techo. Sin embargo, cuando estaba sacudiendo esa parte noto que las maderas se levantaban como si estuvieran sueltas.

-Ne, Stella, que sucede?- pregunto Mokona al ver que la joven arrastraba una silla a mitad de la habitación.

-No estoy segura- comento mientras se trepa y comenzaba a tantear las madera del techo. Tal como sospechaba, tres de ellas estaban flojas. Al quitarlas se encontró con un hueco por donde cabía fácilmente una persona. Mokona subió de un salto a su cabeza justo antes de asomarse al interior del escondite. Se trataba de un falso techo, estaba completamente vació a excepción de un arcón de madera de tamaño pequeño que descansaba unos metros delante de ella.

-Que sera eso?- ambas intercambiaron un gesto de desconcierto. Stella intento sujetar uno de los extremos de la caja pero estaba muy lejos de su alcance.

-A ver, yo te ayudo- dijo Mokona y corrió hasta el otro lado del arcón donde empujo con fuerzas para acercarlo. Sea lo que sea que tuviera dentro, debía ser muy pesado pues a la pequeña le costaba mucho y solo conseguía moverlo de a centímetros.

Stella estaba de puntillas en la silla y se estiraba todo lo que su cuerpo le permitía, no quería apoyarse mucho en la madera por miedo a que se desplomara. Sus dedos casi acariciaban el asa de cuero de la misteriosa caja, solo necesitaba unos centímetros mas de altura. Pisó el respaldo de la silla para darse un pequeño impulso y con esto consiguio sujetar el arcón, sin embargo en el proceso pateo el asiento que cayo al suelo provocando un gran estrepito. Stella quedo colgando del techo con medio cuerpo fuera.

-Ah! Me caigo!- grito asustada mientras pataleaba en el aire intentando impulsarse hacia arriba. Ahora su peso era mayor que el del arcon y este se deslizaba junto con ella, pese a que Mokona tiraba del otro extremo para hacerle la contra. Sintió que caía irremediablemente hacia el vacío, con todo y caja. Cerro los ojos esperando el impacto pero por fortuna, alguien la atrapo en el aire.

-Te tengo- exclamo Fye cuando Stella, una caja y Mokona cayeron de lleno sobre sus brazos.-

-Gracias- Stella estaba muy agradecida dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio. En lo que el mago la ayudaba a ponerse de pie, volvió a percatarse de la caja.

-Que estaban haciendo?-

-Encontramos esto oculto en el techo—explico mientras colocaba el arcón en el suelo.

-Que es esa cosa?- Chunyan y los demás habían aparecido en la puerta y lucían igual de intrigados por el reciente hallazgo.

-Pensamos que tu sabrías, acabamos de encontrarlo-

-Jamas lo había visto, aunque…-se tomo unos segundos para contemplar en detalle, el arcón era de grueso roble, color marrón oscuro con dos trabas metálicas doradas que mantenían la tapa cerrada. En la parte superior tenia tallado un símbolo y ademas una tira de papel con unos extraños símbolos estaba pegada encima de la abertura, como si se tratara de una faja de seguridad.- Esta es la letra de mi madre, creo que se trata de un sello de protección.

Chunyan se agacho con toda la intención de abrir la caja pero Syaoran la detuvo.

-Espera, crees que sea prudente?-al ver el desconcierto en su mirada agrego—La caja estaba oculta y ademas protegida por un sello. Parece que tu madre se esforzó mucho para que nadie la abriera.

-Lo se, pero ella ya no esta aquí. Quizás era algo que pensaba heredarme cuando estuviera lista-

-O tal vez algo peligroso quería mantener encerrado- acoto Kurogane muy serio.

-No lo creo, de ser así jamas lo hubiera dejado en casa para empezar—insistió- ademas, si no sabemos que contiene no puedo darle el trato que corresponde.

Era un buen punto, aun así el resto de los viajeros intercambio miradas nerviosas. A ninguno le convencía la idea de abrir aquel objeto pero Chunyan estaba muy decidida y sabían que si no lo hacia hoy tarde o temprano terminaría por descubrir su contenido.

Esta vez, cuando se agacho destrabar los seguros, nadie la detuvo. Se mantenían expectantes, con la guardia en alto. No pudieron evitar contener la respiración cuando la tapa cayo en seco hacia atrás. Nada sucedió y sin embargo todos se sorprendieron al encontrar un espejo cómodamente ubicado sobre un almohadón de satén violeta. Era muy parecido al que tenia Chunyan, a penas un poco mas grande. Quizás la diferencia mas destacable era que el vidrio tenia un color mas azulado, aunque reflejaba las imágenes con la misma claridad que cualquier otro espejo.

-Lo sabia!- exclamo la joven emocionada- Un nuevo articulo para las artes! Seguro que madre pensaba dármelo cuando cumpliera la mayoría de edad.

-Manjuu-Kurogane llamo a su compañera disimuladamente en lo que Chunyan celebraba el hallazgo- Dime, acaso sientes algo?

-No, nada. Por que?-

-Y tu?- pregunto esta vez a Fye

-Nada, tampoco-

-Entonces debemos suponer que no hay peligro alguno-

-Esperemos que así sea-

Después de un largo día de ir y venir transportando cosas, la noche los encontró completamente agotados pero muy satisfechos con el trabajo. La mudanza estaba casi completa, quedaban muy pocos objetos en la vieja casa de Chunyan. Tras una abundante cena en el restaurante de Sorata, regresaron a pasar la que seria la ultima noche en el antiguo hogar. La mayoría estaban tan cansados que poco les importaba tener que dormir en el suelo con tan solo una colchoneta y un par de mantas.

-No puedes dormir?-

-Eh...no, es solo que pensaba en algo que Kurogane dijo hace unos días—comento distraída- Sobre la posibilidad de encontrarme a gente que conozco en otros mundos.

-Te preocupa encontrarte a tus padres?-

-Si,...pensaba en que pasaría si no se diferenciarlos. Creo que seria algo raro. –

-Sabrás la diferencia, justamente porque tus padres- recalco- Aunque existan otros que se le parezcan y tengan un alma similar, solo quienes te dieron la vida y te cuidaron puden llamarse tus padres.

– Supongo que tienes razón…-dijo pensativa- Tu ya te has encontrado personas de tu mundo?

El no respondió mas que con una sonrisa que a pesar de lucir despreocupada encubria el hecho de que no pensaba hablar del tema.

-Entiendo...no es algo que debería preguntar- dijo- Olvidalo hable de mas. Se que no nos tenemos tanta confianza y que ademas te desagrado.

-Por que dices eso?-

-Porque te molesto el que abandonara mi mundo y me uniera a ustedes en este viaje-

-Si bueno, pero no te odio por eso—confeso- Simplemente, estaba un poco celoso.

-Eh?-

-Como sea, disculpa la forma en que te trate en un principio. Te juzgue sin siquiera conocer tus motivos-

-Esta bien, me alegra que seamos amigos- dijo muy contenta.

Pensaban que podrían retomar el sueño, sin embargo notaron algo extraño en el ambiente.

-Que sucede?-pregunto mientras el se acercaba a la ventana. A lo lejos se veia un fulgor anaranjado y una densa nube de humo sobre el cielo, justo en donde deberia estar el pueblo.

-Algo no esta bien-

-Yo también quiero ir- se quejo Chunyan

-Es peligroso, ustedes quédense aquí en lo que nosotros vamos a ver que sucede-

-Entiendo que ella se quede, pero por que yo?- replico Stella molesta

-Necesitamos a alguien que cuide a Chunyan o no se quedara quieta—explico Fye en un intento de convencerla, a juzgar por su expresión no fue motivo suficiente- Quedate con ella y si algo pasa no dudes en usar tu magia.

-Pero…-

-Tendrás que confiar en mi-

-Esta bien-

-A mi no me parece! Soy una de las protectoras de Koryo!- insistió la niña pero los muchachos se fueron sin hacer caso. -Agghh! Odio cuando hacen eso!

-Si, yo también-

El centro de Koryo era un caos, la gente corría a los gritos y muchos de los aldeanos ya se organizaban para intentar apagar el fuego en los focos de incendio. Parecían huir de algo pero todavía no encontraban a los responsables de esos sucesos, al menos hasta que escucharon a una mujer gritar aterrorizada.

La señora estaba rodeada por tres hombres vestidos de negro, tanto el cuello de sus ropas como un casco cubrían sus rostros en su totalidad, sin embargo pudieron reconocer el símbolo que llevaban impreso en la ropa. Las alas de un murciélago.

-No es posible...esos sujetos—Syaoran no salia del asombro por fortuna Kurogane reacciono mejor que el y no dudo en utilizar uno de sus ataques para asistir a la mujer. De un solo golpe consiguió arrasar con ellos pero en seguida vieron como otros tantos mas aparecían de todos lados.

-Que crees que este pasando en el pueblo?-

-No lo se- comento Stella- Pero creo que Syaoran piensa que tiene algo que ver con un sujeto misterioso que se nos apareció en otro mundo.

-Misterioso en que sentido?-

-Pues, también podia viajar a través de las dimensiones- señalo confundida—Me parece que hay mas, pero no se mucho al respecto.

-Ese sujeto se parece a Fei Wong Reed- acoto Mokona

-Fei Wong Reed?- repitió Chunyan intercambiando una mirada desconcertada con la otra joven-

-Era un sujeto muy muy malo- sentencio- Secuestro a la princesa y a Syaoran y le causo mucho daño a Kurorin y a Fye-

-Si? Pues con mas razón! Deberíamos estar peleando junto a ellos para darles una mano- Chunyan se había puesto de pie, entre el valor y la impaciencia. Sin embargo antes de poder decidir que hacer, se sintieron rodeadas por una presencia extraña. Las maderas de las puertas y ventanas comenzaron a temblar como si una fuerte ventisca azotara de repente.

-Creo que no hará falta ir hasta ellos- dijo Stella poniéndose de pie mientras empuñaba fuertemente la guadaña.

-Estos soldados...realmente pertenecen a Fei Wong Reed?- pregunto Syaoran a sus compañeros luego de dejar inconsciente a uno de los oponentes.

-Llevaban la misma marca, pero eso no dice mucho-

-Acaso importa?- acoto Kurogane molesto mientras barría el aire con la katana para deshacerse de una tanda de soldados- Que sigan viniendo, me encargare de ello como lo hice con ese sujeto. Me las pagaran.

Sin embargo, como si hubieran hecho caso a sus amenazas, los misteriosos invasores de otra dimensión desaparecieron tan rápido como habían llegado. Aprovecharon ese pequeño respiro para reponer fuerzas y evaluar los daños.

-A donde se fueron?-

-Quien sabe? Ni siquiera imagino a que vinieron-

Esa era quizás la pregunta mas difícil de responder. Los clones ya no existían y la princesa no viajaba mas con ellos. No había mas plumas que buscar, entonces...que trajo nuevamente a esas criaturas?

El sonido de una fuerte explosión los tomo por sorpresa. A juzgar por el origen del sonido y una reciente columna de humo que se elevaba por los aires, indicaba que la posición de aquella explosión era al sur del pueblo. Justo en el sitio donde yacía la casa de Chunyan.

Stella respiraba agitada, oculta detrás de un árbol. Tenia varias contusiones en su haber y apenas si había logrado escapar con vida de ese ultimo ataque, pero le preocupaba mas el estado de Mokona. El pequeño ser blanco yacía inconsciente entre sus brazos después de aquella explosión.

De reojo y con cuidado asomo una pequeña porción de su cabeza fuera de su escondite. Esperaba poder localizar a su oponente, pero no había ni rastros. Tan solo la casa de Chunyan, de la cual tan solo dos tercios estaba intacta. El resto se había convertido en escombros y un pequeño incendio amenazaba con destruir lo demás.

-Stella-chan?- la voz de Syaoran la tomo por sorpresa, los muchachos recién llegados la miraban del otro lado de los arbustos.

-Shhh!- Stella se apuro en hacerlos callar con un gesto de manos y murmuro en voz baja- Ocúltense, rápido!

No hubo tiempo, enseguida escucho un par de pasos cercanos. Reacciono rápidamente cuando vio aquel haz de luz reflejarse en el torso de Syaoran. De un salto se arrojo sobre él para tumbarlo al suelo. A penas unos segundos despues, una nueva explosión detono unos metros detrás de ellos. Haciendo que un árbol estallara en cientos de pequeños leños.

-Enana! Que rayos esta sucediendo!?- Kurogane le gritaba desde el otro extremo. Junto con Fye atinaron a ponerse a cubierto.

-Unos sujetos nos atacaron y Chunyan utilizo ese extraño espejo que encontramos- resumió- Pero algo paso porque perdio el control. Esta en una especie de trance y ataca todo lo que se mueva.

No tuvo tiempo para entrar en mas detalles. Chunyan apareció frente a ellos, lucia tiesa, con los ojos en blanco y expresión impávida. Cargaba el espejo a la altura del pecho, listo para atacar una vez mas.

Los cuatro se vieron obligados a esquivar el rayo de luz antes que explotara en las cercanías.

Kurogane y Fye intentaron un ataque sorpresa, pero pronto descubrieron que una especie de barrera absorbía todo el daño.

-Es inútil, esa protección mágica es tan fuerte como el espejo—explico el mago.

-Maldición, si se hubiera quedado con el viejo nada de esto estaría pasando- refunfuño Kurogane mientras intentaba que sus ataques llegaran mas allá de la barrera.

-Eso es!- escucharon gritar a Syaoran, al parecer producto de una idea- Necesito que la distraigan lo mas que puedan.

Sus amigos asintieron desconcertados, claro que era mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Chunyan aumento la frecuencia de los ataques, estos venían seguido uno detrás del otro y cada vez les costaba el doble poder esquivar. Con tantas explosiones se estaban quedando sin lugares donde refugiarse. La única ventaja que tenían sobre el espejo de Chunyan era la poca puntería de su dueña en estado de trance.

-Date prisa mocoso- ordeno el moreno y él no perdio el tiempo, rápidamente se escabullo dentro de la casa en ruinas. El ninja espero hasta el ultimo segundo para esquivar el ataque la niña, pero esta lo sorprendió con una seguidilla de ataques ininterrumpidos. Se vio obligado a esquivar una, dos y tres veces. La ultima explosión estuvo tan cerca que se salvo por los pelos, quedando tendido en el suelo, en una posición muy vulnerable.

-Kuro-pon!- advirtió Fye pero el moreno no estaba en condiciones de esquivar, Chunyan ya lo tenia en su marca y el reflejo del espejo apuntaba directamente sobre el pecho del ninja. Desde la distancia solo atino a conjurar un escudo mágico que contuvo a duras penas el potente rayo de energía, no aguantaria un segundo golpe.

– Es una locura, su magia es muy fuerte—exclamó el mago- Mientras la protega no podemos tocarla.

-A ella quizás no, pero ¿que tal a lo que esta debajo?- dijo Stella mirando a su compañero con entusiasmo por aquella chispa de inspiración.

Reacciono llevando la guadaña por encima de su hombro, apretando el mango con determinación. El filo de la hoja plateada centelleaba de un color naranja incandescente. Abanico con todas sus fuerzas antes de clavar la punta en el suelo, provocando una profunda grieta que rápidamente comenzó a expandirse en dirección a la niña. Esta vez, aunque la barrera que la protegía quito gran parte del poder del ataque, no logro frenarlo del todo. El suelo debajo de Chunyan se abrió medio metro, lo suficiente como para hacerle perder el equilibro. Gracias a esto, el tercer ataque que iba dirigido a Kurogane se desvió de su objetivo por unos cuantos centímetros.

-Bien hecho!- apremio el mago. Stella sonrió complacida pero pronto se dio cuenta que estaba celebrando antes de tiempo. Chunyan volteo y clavo sus blancos e inexpresivos ojos en ella.

-Jeje...esto...sin rencores cierto?-pregunto. Como respuesta, la niña apunto el espejo directamente hacia su persona- Oh, oh….

Stella no tuvo mas opción que salir corriendo, ahora se había convertido en la nueva marca. Aunque la expresión de Chunyan seguía siendo impávida, sus ataques reflejaban que se encontraba molesta de haber sido interrumpida.

Consiguió esquivar un par de veces, pero luego se vio encerrada por los mismos escombros de la casa. Sin saber para donde ir, se encontró con la niña que le cerraba en paso. Sus compañeros hacían de todo para llamar su atencion y que tuviera una oportunidad de huir, pero era inútil se había ensañado con ella.

Chunyan se preparo para un ataque directo, todavía pensaba como esquivar o bloquear el ataque cuando escucho que alguien le gritaba.

-Abajo!- reconoció la voz de Syaoran y no tuvo que repetirlo dos veces. Obedeció en el acto, tirándose al suelo boca abajo todo lo que su cuerpo le permitía, justo cuando Chunyan acababa de lanzar su ataque.

Syaoran apareció detrás cargando el antiguo espejo de las artes secretas. Sin dudarlo, lo sostuvo frente a su dueña. Esperaba que su plan funcionara, porque ya era muy tarde para cambiar de idea.

El rayo de luz salio disparado y reboto sobre en el espejo que Syaoran sostenía, regresando directamente a su punto de origen. Esta vez, la barrera mágica no surtió efecto y Chunyan voló despedida por los aires al igual que el espejo.

-Chunyan! Te encuentras bien- los cuatro se acercaron para corroborar su estado. Yacía inconsciente en el suelo ahora que había perdido el control del espejo. Justo cuando comenzaban a preocuparse seriamente, Chunyan empezó a moverse y abrir los ojos lentamente. Lucia confundida y desorientada.

-Que...que sucedió?- pregunto al reconocer el rostro de Syaoran.

-Un pequeño accidente, estarás bien- aseguro dejando escapar un tan ansiado suspiro de alivio.

Tan preocupados estaban por su amiga que, por unos instantes, se olvidaron por completo del espejo. Lo buscaron con la vista por donde había caído, a penas unos metros mas adelante y para su sorpresa estaba hecho añicos, seguramente producto de aquella fuerte caída.

Pero lo más extraño sucedió entonces, el espejo emitía un fulgor azul y de entre los vidrios rotos, una especie de gema o fragmento de cristal se asomó como el origen de aquellos tenues colores.

-Mekyo!- la voz de Mokona los tomo por sorpresa. Aun continuaba inconsciente pero así y todo abrió los ojos y la boca para tragarse aquella pequeña gema ante la mirada perpleja de sus compañeros. Una vez logrado su cometido volvió a cerrar los ojos y dormir profundamente.

* * *

 _Buenas lectores! Espero lo estén disfrutando. Disculpen que demore más de la cuenta en traer este cap, pero el próximo ya esta en camino ahora que tengo mas tiempo libre._

 _No es para Spoilear, pero volverán personajes muy queridos y añorados. No se lo pierdan!_

 _Saludos y ahí nos leemos._


End file.
